Être à tes côtés
by Blihioma
Summary: Je suis l'ange de la mort, Samaël... Je vis pour donner le repos aux âmes des morts. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un de vivant s'intéresse à moi... J'ai trahit Dieu, je suis devenu un ange déchu ou un démon, comme vous voulez. Mais je n'ai toujours personne qui me regarde. Il y avait bien Michael, mais c'est juste un ami. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime...
1. Partie 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour les personnes de croyances religieuses, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire reste une fiction, même s'il y a beaucoup de détails qui fait pensé que l'histoire pourrait être réel. Donc n'allez pas prendre au pieds de la lettre tous ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette fiction, merci ^^

* * *

**Être à tes côtés**

**Partie 1**

Il y a très longtemps, Lucifer, le plus grand serviteur de Dieu, découvrit un sentiment pour son âme faite de pureté : l'orgueil. Dès cet instant, l'équilibre et la paix de la Terre s'écroula en un claquement de doigt. Lucifer se dit qu'il pouvait prendre la place de Dieu dans les cieux, c'est alors que commença le règne de Satan, Lucifer de son ancien nom. Ce dernier estimait être meilleur que Dieu, son créateur lui-même, et qu'il devait prendre sa place au dessus du monde des humains. De son état de pureté, il était le plus grand de tous les anges, il fut donc aussi le plus grand de tous les anges déchus. De ce fait, il devint le roi des anges déchus qui prirent le nom de "démons". D'autres anges se révoltèrent contre Dieu au cours des temps qui suivirent et tous rejoignirent les rangs de Satan. Parmi eux, les plus célèbres furent Méphistophélès le destructeur, Samaël l'ange de la mort, Belzébul le prince des démons, Succube la tentatrice, Abigor le guerrier, Léviathan le trompeur et Asmodée le joueur des Enfers. Aujourd'hui encore ils vivent en Enfer cherchant à détruire Dieu et à prendre sa place. Prendre possession de son territoire ne servait à rien, car Dieu étant la bonté, il l'avait laissé ouverts à tous les anges, déchus ou non. Bien sûr, les démons préféraient restés dans leur coin sombre des Enfers, car une exposition prolongée à la lumière douce et bienfaitrice du domaine divin pourraient leur faire regretter leurs actes. Le seul autre endroit où l'on pouvait apercevoir les anges déchus, c'étaient la Terre. Ces derniers y venaient beaucoup pour corrompre les humains, créatures de Dieu, et pour se nourrir. Ils pensaient que s'ils répandaient le mal sur Terre, Dieu finirait par être touché à un moment ou un autre.

L'histoire que je vais vous compter est celle de la plupart de ses anges déchus et d'autres anges encore purs, mais surtout et plus particulièrement d'un homme : Samaël, l'ange de la mort. Peu de personne connaissait son existence ou plutôt son nom. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Satan et l'Ange de la Mort n'était qu'une seule et même personne, mais la vérité est tout autre. Samaël fut parmi les premiers à se rebeller contre Dieu avec Lucifer. Personne ne connait exactement ses raisons, mais alors qu'il avait une place aussi haute dans la société des anges, ami de l'Archange Michael, il quitta tout pour combattre aux côté de Satan. Beaucoup de personnes supposent qu'il est le deuxième prince des démons avec Belzébul. C'est donc l'histoire de cet ancien Archange qui va vous être compté dans ce récit. Samaël passait plus de temps sur Terre qu'en Enfer, il aimait la fête après tout, il était fait pour le monde des humains où la vie ne s'arrêtait jamais. Là-bas, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les religieux et les anges, il porte le nom d'Isamine Kaito. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on le nommera pendant son histoire. L'histoire d'un ange déchu qui attend quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais s'il ne fait pas le premier pas. Concernant Kaito, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très fidèle. Il a déjà deux femmes mais elles ne suffisent pas à son bonheur. Il veut trouver la personne à laquelle Dieu l'avait destiné lorsqu'il l'avait créé. Il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça faire plaisir à son pire ennemi, mais ces derniers temps, il se sentait de plus en plus vide et il était sûr que son âme-sœur comblerait ce manque de quelque chose qui commençait à le dévorer de l'intérieur, petit à petit.

Kaito avait sillonné la Terre à la recherche de cette personne si spéciale pour lui pendant plus de milles ans. Finalement, il pensait l'avoir trouvé : Succube la tentatrice, ou Samose Meiko de son nom du monde des humains. Cette femme est un ange déchu aux formes extravagantes, au caractère bien trempée et au sadisme qui promettait de délicieuses tortures. L'ange de la mort pensait avoir trouvé son bonheur dans cette démone qui correspondait à ce qu'il aimait, mais apparemment il faisait fausse route car après six ans de vie commune, il commençait à se lasser de Meiko. Comme au moment où il n'avait désiré plus ses femmes, il se rendit chez son meilleur ami pour lui demander son avis.

« Et tu compte recommencer à chercher ta promise ? » Fit une voix à côté du plaignant.

« Peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver de nouveau à chercher pendant des centaines d'années. »

Son meilleur ami et confident n'était autre que le grand Asmodée. Ce démon tenait la seule et unique maison de jeux des Enfers. C'est lui qui avait inventé la notion d'argent, de jeux et de hasard pour corrompre les humains. Autrefois, l'argent n'existait pas et l'on faisait du troc, de l'échange et le jour de sa descente sur Terre, il avait créé cette notion ainsi que l'avidité. Sur Terre il empruntait le nom de Kagura Gakupo. Gakupo ou Asmodée n'aimait pas trop servir d'oreille à ce démon en mal d'amour alors qu'il devrait être en train de passer du bon temps avec quelques filles draguées par-ci, par-là. Mais, en même temps, Samaël était au dessus de lui question hiérarchie alors il devait tout faire pour ne pas s'attirer sa colère. En fait, il avait commencé à faire des recherches lorsqu'il avait vu que son ami venait de plus en plus souvent le voir, signe qu'il se lassait de Succube. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal, mais il avait trouvé un ange qui pourrait l'aider à trouver son âme-sœur. Gakupo était sûr de ses sources, mais il fallait encore que Kaito accepte d'y aller. Et ça, ça dépendait de son humeur : s'il était de mauvaise humeur, il irait directement voir cette personne, sinon il dirait qu'il peut trouver sa moitié tout seul, etcétéra. Il connaissait bien son ami avec le temps, même si au début il n'avait pas voulu lui parler et encore moins faire connaissance. Mais Kaito avait gardé quelque chose de son ancienne identité pure : son charisme qui attire les gens qu'ils soient gentils ou méchants. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que beaucoup d'anges croyaient se trouver face à l'un des leurs, sans penser un seul instant qu'il puisse être l'un des plus puissants anges déchus. C'était assez effrayant de se faire berner comme ça en y repensant.

« Tiens. » Lui dit Asmodée en lui tendant une feuille noire pliée en quatre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda son vis-à-vis en la prenant.

« Une adresse. La personne qui habite là-bas arriva sûrement mieux que moi à t'aider pour trouver ton âme-sœur. »

« Hm... »

Il fourra le papier dans sa poche, ce que Gakupo interpréta comme un bon signe ! Si son ami ne rajoutait pas d'autres commentaires sur son âme-sœur, sur la personne qu'il lui conseillait ou sur le papier, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait frapper à la porte de l'individu. Kaito quand à lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait toute sorte de chose, comme par exemple "Qu'est ce que mon âme-sœur aura de plus que les autres femmes pour que je ne la quitte pas ?" Oui, ça l'intéressait et en même temps il était légèrement inquiet. Car si elle n'avait rien de spéciale et qu'il aurait envie de la quitter elle aussi ? Cela voudrait dire que son vide n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour ou alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être comblé. Dans un sens ça l'effrayait un peu. Oui, alors qu'il est un démon et qu'il sème la peur, il la ressentait aussi, après tout s'il était devenu un ange déchu, c'est bien parce qu'il avait tout d'abord ressentit ces sentiments avant de les répandre. Malgré toutes les inquiétudes qui le tourmentaient, son visage restait impassible, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le mur en face de lui, il ne voyait plus son ami. Ledit ami observait en détails l'ange déchu autrefois Archange assis en face de lui. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était lui aussi attiré par ce physique de rêve, comme l'avait été, l'ait et le sera la grande majorité des anges déchus ou non. Un corps fin et magnifiquement sculpté, des bras musclés et rassurants, une peau blanche et douce, des lèvres roses et attirantes, ses cheveux bleus attirant l'œil et qui semblait aussi soyeux que le fil le plus fin du monde. Mais ce qui charmait généralement les gens de tous sexe, c'était bien ses yeux bleus envoutants. Ces derniers se tournèrent finalement vers Gakupo, apparemment, Kaito avait fini de discuter avec lui-même.

« Au fait, comme ça va avec Neru ? »

« On s'est séparé. »

« Dommage, elle cuisinait plutôt bien. »

« Evidemment, c'est la fille de Nysrock, le cuisinier personnel du prince Belzébul. Mais c'est justement ça le problème : elle ne pensait qu'à cuisiner encore et encore pour devenir meilleur. Pas une seconde de sexe et encore moins d'amour. Sans compter que je devais manger tous ses plats ! Regarde, j'ai même grossit ! »

Gakupo souleva son haut et pressa son ventre pour faire ressortir un petit ourlet de graisse. Kaito rigola. Il avait adoré voir les discussions et les disputes de jeune couple des deux anges déchus. C'est vrai que Neru, une blonde surexcitée, pensait un peu trop à son avenir en temps que cuisinière. Elle désirait plus que tout préparer des plats pour Satan ou succéder à son père dans les cuisines de Belzébul. Kaito la soupçonnait d'être d'abord sortit avec le gérant de l'établissement de jeux pour se rapprocher des hautes sphères du monde des Enfers et que l'amour n'était venu qu'après. En tous cas, Samaël en profita pour observer une fois encore Gakupo. Ce dernier possédait une abondante et longue chevelure violette qu'il attachait en haute queue de cheval, mais qui lui arrivait quand même au milieu des cuisses. Ses yeux avaient une couleur bien particulière : d'un bleu-violet qui semblait sans fond, il était plus grand que lui et tout aussi musclé. Sous son œil droit il s'était fait un tatouage qui ressemblait à un éclair, ainsi qu'un autre au nombril, un soleil ardent cette fois. Il porte toujours du verni violet-foncé aux ongles et utilise beaucoup le cuir pour se vêtir. Kaito ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses semblables avaient ressenti l'envie de se marquer le corps avec des tatouages, des piercings, et d'autres choses qu'on ne pouvait plus enlever après apposition. Il se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il sentait vide par rapport aux autres anges déchus qui ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes. Dieu lui manquait ? Non, pas du tout, il voulait juste le voir crever, de ses mains ce seraient la plus grande joie qu'il ressentirait, mais cet honneur serait donné à Satan, le premier ange à se révolter contre Dieu. Autrefois appelé Lucifer, celui qui porte la lumière, le roi des démons œuvrait dans le seul but de tuer son créateur et de lui ravir son trône.

« Bon, il est temps que je rentre, à demain Asmodée. »

« Ouais, passe une mauvaise nuit. »

« Comme toujours. » Lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Succube viendrait se coller à lui pour demander des caresses. Il finirait par les lui offrir mais il n'y prendrait pas plaisir. Or en attendant que Dieu meure, les anges déchus n'avaient que ça pour occuper leur journée : le plaisir. Le plaisir de faire le mal, le plaisir de semer le chaos, le plaisir du sexe. Si on ne ressentait plus ce plaisir, il ne restait plus rien. Kaito ne voulait donc pas rentrer. Voir sa petite-amie ne ferait que lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme-sœur et qu'il s'ennuyait. Devait-il aller voir la fameuse personne recommandé par Gakupo tout de suite ? Le temps de passer le portail, il serait tard dans le monde des humains et la personne qu'il voulait voir serait sûrement coucher. Si Kaito tombait sur un ange encore pur, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes, mais si jamais il s'agissait d'un ange déchu, il refuserait peut-être de l'aider par la suite, qu'il fasse nuit ou jour. Il prit quand même le chemin du portail vers le monde des humains. Y aller demain ou ce soir ne changerait rien pour lui, au pire il pourrait s'amuser et peut-être miraculeusement trouver son âme-sœur !

« Prince, vous vous rendez encore dans le monde des humains pour vous amuser ? »

« Oui, si vous voyez que Succube me cherche, je compte trainer du côté des discothèques. »

« D'accord Prince, passez du bon temps là-bas. »

Kaito secoua la main pour acquiescer sans grande conviction. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était minuit passés. Pourtant, la vie était bien présente dans les rues. Une petite foule marchait dans les deux sens sur la rue marchande. Comparé aux Enfers, le monde des humains était éblouissant et l'ange déchu comprenait à chaque fois mieux pourquoi les humains préféraient ne jamais mourir. Divers sons parvenaient aux oreilles du démon : les bruits de pas, les discussions, les cris, les pleurs, les rires, les râles. Quelque chose attira plus son attention, comme celle de tout le monde. Le silence complet venait de se faire dans la rue et tout le monde était tourné vers un écran géant sur un immeuble. Il s'agissait d'une pub. Celle d'un groupe musical qui débutait tout juste et qui était déjà très populaire. Les deux vedettes n'étaient autres que le chanteur, un jeune homme à la voix harmonieuse, aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux de feu, ainsi qu'un des guitaristes qui était moins extravagant que son compagnon mais qui se faisait remarquer en étant au devant de la scène et en chantant le refrain avec le chanteur : un simple blond, mais beau gosse, aux yeux marron et à la technique travaillée. Au pied de l'écran, il y avait des stands de vente de billets pour le prochain concert du groupe. Trois des cinq stands affichaient déjà qu'ils avaient vendus tous leurs billets et la file devant les deux stands restants semblaient interminable. Kaito ne s'occupait pas d'essayer d'avoir un billet ou pas, étant un démon, il pourrait facilement entrer dans la salle de concert et même dans les loges s'il le voulait. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le chanteur. Il avait la perpétuelle impression que c'était lui qu'il regardait et que ses yeux le transperçaient pour lire dans son âme. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une impression puisque c'était une vidéo, mais ça le figeait tout de même sur place.

« Ah ! Je n'arriverais jamais à en avoir... Ils auront déjà tous vendu avant mon tour ! Ce n'est pas juste... Moi qui me faisais une joie de voir Usee et Akaito en chair et en os. »

Kaito se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il y avait d'autres plaintes de la part des fans, mais cette voix était celle d'un ange. Lorsqu'on parle avec un ange, on entend la voix résonner dans sa tête. C'est une sorte de signe pour se reconnaitre au milieu des humains. La détentrice de la voix plaignante venait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses aux yeux bleus comme deux saphirs. Samaël ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, car il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés de la jeune femme et attrapa son bras avec une certaine violence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Léviathan ?! »

« Hein ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses regarda un moment l'homme qui venait de lui attraper le bras. Elle, contrairement à son homologue, elle reconnu tout de suite le second prince des anges déchus. Elle s'inclina prestement et lui chuchota pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention.

« Et vous donc Prince ? »

« J'ai une course à faire demain matin donc je suis venu faire un tour en attendant. »

« Je veux juste assister au concert d'Akaito et Usee. Je ne mangerais personne, c'est promis. » Soupira-t-elle de manière exaspérée.

« Tu avais cette promesse à Satan lorsque tu es arrivé et depuis tu as bien cinq milles ou six milles victimes à ton actif, je me trompe ? »

Là, la jeune femme en perdit la voix. Bien sûr que Samaël ne se trompait pas dans ses comptes. Mais le plus mal était de lui avoir rappelé la promesse qu'elle avait faite autrefois à Satan. Elle fit une moue d'enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui se faisait gronder. Elle se laissa aussi entrainer en dehors de la file à son plus grand regret : elle voulait vraiment aller à ce concert. Mais Kaito avait raison de s'inquiéter aussi : malgré son apparence frêle de jeune femme, elle était en réalité le grand Léviathan, la grande amirale des Enfers et la plus grande menteuse aussi, ainsi qu'un gigantesque monstre marin ayant provoqué des centaines de désastres. Enfin, ça c'était le cas quand elle ne venait pas s'amuser en ville évidemment et ces derniers temps elle y passait de plus en plus de temps. Kaito l'emmena dans un bar proche. La féroce démone se résigna et le suivit, elle n'avait pas bien le choix de toute manière : elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec Satan si jamais elle blessait ou désobéissait à un des deux Princes des Enfers. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ses instincts et ces derniers la poussaient à tuer dès qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu prends ? »

Cette question la réveilla de sa conversation avec elle-même et regarda l'endroit où elle était désormais. C'était un bar chic où il était nécessaire d'être un VIP pour entrer. L'ambiance était apaisante, calme et la musique n'était pas très forte, juste un fond pour souligner cette ambiance douce. Les banquettes étaient en cuir et confortables. Un serveur attendait la réponse de la femme démoniaque. Celle-ci s'empara de la carte, tout était cher et d'excellente qualité.

« Euh... Un Cinzano s'il vous plait. »

« Rouge, blanc ou doux ? »

« Oh et bien un rouge. »

« Bien mademoiselle. Et vous monsieur ? »

« Un Amoroso. »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Le serveur s'inclina légèrement avant de disparaitre vers le bar. Le Léviathan prit le temps de regarder tout autour d'eux et elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un club privé et non d'un bar. Kaito prenait ses aises à côté d'elle et enleva sa veste pour se la faire prendre par l'un des hommes qui font des allers-retours dans la salle. On vint ouvrir les bouteilles devant eux et l'homme qui les servit rempli d'abord la flute de la démone avec l'alcool à la couleur rouge. Puis, le deuxième verre fut pour Samaël, le second prince des Enfers. La couleur de l'alcool était un orange très coloré.

« Un Cinzano Rosso pour mademoiselle et un Amoroso pour monsieur. Voulez-vous commander quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Ce sera tout pour l'instant. » Annonça le démon aux cheveux bleus et sans attendre une réponse de la femme à ses côtés, il prit congé du serveur.

Il porta l'alcool à ses lèvres pour y gouter et ensuite le boire. A sa gauche, Léviathan fit de même en regardant le prince des Enfers du coin de l'œil. Elle le trouvait vraiment ravissant, beau et hautain avec cet air royal et supérieur. Lorsque Samaël reposa son verre sur la table et qu'il se tourna vers la démone, celle-ci retint son souffle et se sentit presqu'obligé de poser son verre à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te le demander, mais comment t'appelle-t-on dans ce monde ? »

« Luka, Prince. Megurine Luka. »

« Hm, et bien moi c'est Isamine Kaito. Qu'aimes-tu tant chez ses chanteurs au point de faire la queue comme un vulgaire humain ? »

« Ah, vous parlez d'Akaito et Usee ? Ils sont tellement beaux... »

« C'est tout ? Il te suffisait de passer devant tout le monde alors pour prendre tes tickets. »

« Mais... Comment vous expliquez... J'étais tellement hypnotisé par la vidéo qu'il passait, que je n'y pensais pas... » Avoua-t-elle, quelque peu gênée.

« Hypnotisé, hein ? Je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Hm, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas de simples humains ou alors ils ne sont pas humains du tout, c'est pour ça que tu as cette impression. »

« Vous êtes vraiment très intelligent Prince. »

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

Il se détourna de Luka, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était finie. Kaito n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, puisqu'il avait lui-même été victime de cette hypnose. En plus, c'était la solution la plus logique à ce qu'il s'était passé. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il été dans cet état juste en regardant une vidéo où deux inconnus chantaient ? Il était le deuxième prince des anges déchus et ce roux devait alors être quelqu'un de très puissant. La femme aux cheveux roses ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Kaito. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle le trouvait magnifique et attirant. Ce n'était pas seulement son pouvoir, mais aussi son corps, il devait avoir des centaines de femmes à ses pieds pour le servir de toutes les façons possibles. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il sortirait avec Succube, la démone de la tentation, une brune aux cheveux courts, à l'audace sans limites et à la beauté sauvage et alléchante. Léviathan se disait par contre que Succube, ou Meiko dans le monde des humains, avait été celle qui s'était éprise de Kaito en premier et non l'inverse. De ses yeux de saphirs, la démone aux longs cheveux roses dévorait chaque parcelle du corps du prince des Enfers. Sa peau blanche immaculée, ses cheveux bleus et soyeux, sa bouche fine et sûrement délicieuse, ses mains expertes et belles capables de maintes caresses, se torse où l'on voudrait se blottir et ses yeux comme deux topazes bleus scintillants. Elle finit son verre et se colla à Kaito.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le bleuté impassible et indifférent à la généreuse poitrine collée à son torse.

« Je fais ce que l'alcool fait faire à une humaine. »

Bien sûr, elle était totalement sobre car l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les anges déchus, mais elle voulait aguicher Kaito et être audacieuse était un bon moyen. Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue pour caresser cette peau si belle, et se rapprocha de ce visage si parfait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres tentantes, mais elle ne fit rien pour les gouter, elle voulait que l'homme en face d'elle face le premier pas. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire, voyant que l'attente se prolongeait, il attrapa la femme à la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leur échange fut bestial, dur, suffoquant, il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, mais il était tellement délicieux et enivrant. Luka avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait jamais repue même si elle le mangeait tout entier. Et l'éclat affamé dans ses yeux fit frémir Kaito de plaisir. Succube était la tentation et elle était belle, mais Luka était dangereuse, et c'était encore plus excitant pour le prince des Enfers. Finalement, peut-être que le destin les avait réunis cette nuit parce qu'elle était celle qu'il cherchait. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à l'hôtel à découvrir le corps de l'autre à grands renforts de caresses. Finalement, il n'avait pas eut besoin d'aller voir le contact d'Asmodée et il n'allait pas avoir de dette envers lui.

Le lendemain, il pensait déjà à la façon d'annoncer à Meiko qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. En tous cas, il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas essayer d'attaquer sa nouvelle petite-amie : après tout, Léviathan était tout de même la grande amirale des forces des Enfers. Personne de sensé n'oserait s'en prendre à elle, à part Satan, Belzébul et Samaël qui étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas être trop méchant non plus avec Succube, elle l'avait accompagné pendant six ans et ce n'était pas rien. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sûre à cent pourcent que Luka soit son âme-sœur, mais il devait de toute façon couper les ponts avec la Tentatrice, c'était donc le moment idéal. Ils retournèrent dans les Enfers dans la matinée et avant de voir Succube, Kaito voulait présenter la femme aux cheveux roses à son meilleur ami, ils firent donc un détour à la maison de Gakupo. La scène qui les attendait était vraiment à se tordre de rire... Neru, la blonde qui sortait auparavant avec le violet était sur le pas de la porte de son ex et elle était couverte d'une préparation pâtissière apparemment à l'odeur. Kaito eut du mal à retenir un fou rire naissant et s'approcha de la blonde.

« Alors Neru, Asmodée t'a enfin mis à la porte ? »

« Et dire que j'étais venu m'excuser ! Il m'a balancé le gâteau que je lui avais préparé à la figure ! Vous y croyez vous ?! »

« Le gâteau était sûrement de trop, vu qu'il en a mauvais souvenir. »

« Ma cuisine est très bonne ! Ne l'insultez pas ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est, mais il en avait marre de manger ta cuisine, alors le gâteau était de trop. »

La blonde poussa un cri de rage et parti en faisant bien claquer ses chaussures au sol. Samaël et Léviathan la regardèrent agir comme une enfant et le bleu sonna chez son ami. Le violet ouvrit la porte violemment. Il ne semblait guère de meilleur humeur que la blonde cuisinière. Son regard noir examina les deux personnes se tenant sur le pas de sa porte. Il mit du temps, mais finit par reconnaitre la personne qui était son meilleur ami. Il soupira et se déplaça sur le côté pour les laisser entrer, lançant un dur et froid "Bienvenu". Kaito entra sans en tenir compte et se dirigea vers le petit salon où le démon Joueur des Enfers le recevait toujours, Luka sur ses talons. Asmodée se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Samaël et Léviathan prenaient place dans un petit sofa de la pièce.

« Alors ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

« Ouais, ouais. Il t'a aidé ? »

« Je n'en n'ai pas eut besoin. »

« Ah bon ? Il était trop nul ou c'est que tu as croisé la demoiselle avant ? »

« Deuxième réponse. Maintenant à moi de poser les questions. D'habitude tu renvois tes ex de manière plus douce, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? »

« Je comptais bien la renvoyer gentiment, mais la vue du gâteau m'a mis en colère. »

« Menteur. »

« Pfff... Après toute la crise qu'elle m'a faite, je n'avais pas envie de la revoir. »

« Et ? »

« Et il y aussi cette information que j'ai demandé et que j'ai toujours pas. »

« Je peux t'aider peut-être alors. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à être mis dehors avec du gâteau sur la figure. » Plaisanta Kaito.

« Merci. » Répondit le violet en souriant un peu.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je cherche des humains que je pourrais pousser dans le vice du jeu, mais la liste n'est toujours pas arrivée. Ça fait une semaine que je l'attends. »

« Réjouis-toi alors, ça veut dire que tu pourras faire beaucoup de victimes. »

« Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça... C'est vrai qu'en y pensant... Ça vaut bien le coup d'attendre encore une semaine ou deux alors. »

Luka était stupéfaite par la façon dont ses deux là se parlaient. Asmodée n'était pas un démon très important, en fait, il était inférieur à elle, mais il parlait au second prince des Enfers comme s'il était son égal. Sans compter la compréhension dont faisait preuve ledit prince, il s'amusait, mais de leur conversation, pas du démon en face de lui. Dans un sens, leur relation était impressionnante. D'après ce que lui avait dit Kaito hier soir, après leurs ébats, il cherchait l'âme-sœur et bien Luka en était presque à se demander si l'âme-sœur de Samaël, ne serait pas en fait Asmodée, parce qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. La rose se sentait un peu exclue de la conversation, mais surtout, elle avait la très nette impression que Kaito comme Gakupo l'avaient oubliés. Ce sentiment se dissipa immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête vers le bleuté et elle mit un petit moment à réaliser qu'il lui souriait. Luka le trouva encore une fois craquant et à croquer. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et elle lui sourit aussi. Kaito fit enfin les présentations entre les deux démons, juste pour la politesse car les deux se connaissaient déjà.

Après quoi, ils se rendirent chez Kaito où Succube les attendait. Le bleu fit ça rapidement et proprement, mais Meiko ne sembla même pas surprise, elle se doutait depuis un moment que Samaël allait la quitter bientôt. Elle prit par contre son temps pour rassembler ses affaires : la brune avait bien remarquée le regard jaloux que lui lançait Léviathan, car il fallait l'avouer, Meiko avait des formes beaucoup plus prononcées que Luka. Elle voulait donc en profiter et pavanait devant elle. Kaito, lui faisait comme si la brune était déjà partie puisqu'il l'ignorait royalement, et de ça Luka en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Les jours qui suivirent furent fabuleux pour le couple. L'amour flottait dans l'air de leur lieu de vie et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble sans que rien ni personne ne viennent les déranger. Bien sûr, ils sortaient de temps à autre, que ce soit en Enfers ou dans le monde des humains.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Note de Fin** : Les commentaires que j'ai eut m'ont parlé de l'os qui était trop lourd, je l'ai donc divisé en quatre partie, j'espère que ça vous facilitera la lecture ^^ Bonne fin de journée !


	2. Partie 2

**Être à tes côtés**

**Partie 2**

Un jour, Kaito se réveilla assez tôt et prépara le petit déjeuné pour sa petite-amie et lui. Léviathan ne s'y attendait pas du tout et cru qu'il s'agissait d'une marque d'amour de la part de Samaël, elle vint l'embrasser dans le cou, mais le démon la repoussa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça ce matin. »

« Tu dois aller quelque part ? »

« On. On doit aller dans le monde des humains. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'en ai parlé hier Léviathan. »

« Ah bon... ? J'ai du oublié. »

« Et bien évite la prochaine fois. » Soupira Kaito. « Asmodée nous a invité dans un de ses nouveaux établissements avec des amis à lui. »

« Je me rappelle vraiment pas... »

« Tant pis, va te préparer maintenant. »

C'était la première fois que Samaël était dur avec sa petite-amie et cette dernière était assez surprise. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si elle avait oubliée ! En plus, elle s'en fichait de Gakupo et de ses copains. Elle voulait juste être avec son amoureux. Mais surtout, ce différend lui faisait quand même un peu peur : Kaito avait jeté Meiko dès qu'il s'était lassé d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas son âme-sœur, et si c'était aussi son cas ? Si elle n'était pas son âme-sœur, alors elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs, elle l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la jette comme il l'avait fait avec Succube. Et cette mini-dispute était peut-être le début de la fin entre eux... Elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Luka se jura de faire plus attention maintenant à ce que Kaito disait et faisait. Pas question qu'elle le laisse à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'aimait et ferait tout pour qu'ils restent ensemble pour toujours. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour ne pas le faire attendre. C'était déjà le premier pas : répondre à ses attentes. Ensuite, elle devait faire attention à tous ce qu'il disait, faisait, ressentait, pour être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Asmodée les attendait à la porte menant au monde des humains. Il était seul, mais bien habillé. Il était évident qu'il les attendait. Le violet avait tressé une mèche de ses cheveux, il portait une chemise noire, une veste blanche à fines rayures noires espacées, une cravate violette lâche, un pantalon noir simple, une ceinture blanche pour montrer la démarcation, une fleur violette accrochée à sa veste, des bracelets violets et un chapeau noir. En face de lui, Samaël portait lui aussi une chemise et un pantalon noir, mais une petite veste grise à rayures noires, ainsi qu'une longue veste blanche, un long ruban bleu était légèrement défait au niveau de son col de chemise. Quand à Léviathan, elle avait pris la plus belle robe qu'elle avait trouvée, soit une robe blanche à l'intérieur noir et à volants, elle avait également des gants noires qui remontaient largement au dessus du coude, un collier de tissu de noir autour du cou et un serre-tête noir et large, avec quelques fleurs roses accrochées dessus. Ils étaient tous les trois resplendissants et parfaits pour une fête. Surtout qu'évidemment, il n'y aurait que des anges, déchus ou non.

Gakupo les mena jusqu'au lieu de la fête : c'était effectivement un établissement qui allait ouvrir dans les prochains jours. Il y avait déjà des gens à l'intérieur, en fait, ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Après un cours discours de Gakupo, ce dernier annonça la fête ouverte. Les discussions allaient de bon train et Kaito et Luka avaient évidemment attirés de nombreux regards. C'est ainsi qu'ils rencontrèrent le dernier célèbre démon : Abigor le guerrier : un blond à l'apparence enfantine mais réputé et craint par les autres démons, qui est aussi le compagnon d'arme de Léviathan, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Samaël avait put l'identifier. Il était accompagné de sa sœur jumelle du nom humain de Rin Kagamine, une blonde enfantine elle aussi. Ils firent la connaissance aussi d'Hatsune Miku, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-verts, escortée de sa meilleure amie Gumi Krana, une jeune femme également aux courts cheveux verts. Et alors que Kaito faisait la conversation à Gumi, Luka attrapa sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luka ? »

« Regarde qui est là aussi, Kaito. Tu avais raison... »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait sa petite-amie. Au milieu de la foule, avec un sourire sans égal, un jeune homme aux cheveux de paille, entre le brun clair et le blond, aux yeux noirs et à l'élégance sans pareille, parlait avec toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il s'agissait du garçon que Luka et lui avaient vu quelques jours plus tôt sur l'écran géant : le guitariste du groupe montant du moment. Et à côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux allumés par le feu des Enfers restait calme à toute l'agitation. Oui, c'était bien le chanteur du même groupe que le blond. Alors ils étaient bien tous les deux des non-humains. Kaito attrapa la rose par la taille et se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? »

« Oh oui s'il te plait Kaito ! »

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser mademoiselle... » Dit Samaël en s'adressant à Gumi.

Ils partirent en direction du duo de star sur ces mots. Luka était toute excitée et en avait presqu'oubliée ses bonnes résolutions. Kaito, lui, avait gardé son sang-froid et il attrapa Gakupo lors d'un détour pour en savoir plus sur le duo qui attirait l'attention. Le violet fit le chemin avec eux, lui expliquant le roux était le contact dont il lui avait parlé et qu'il n'était pas allé voir. Le bleuté fut très surpris parce qu'il ne voyait pas quelqu'un comme le roux pouvoir lui indiquer qui était son âme-sœur. En plus à son physique, on devinait rapidement qu'il était un démon : aucun ange dévoué à Dieu ne serait autant provoquant que le roux l'était de part son style vestimentaire et son attitude... Il portait une chemise brune foncée à l'intérieur rouge, attachée par deux boutons qui retenait tout juste le tissu, un pantalon de la même couleur que la chemise, bien moulant, ainsi qu'une cravate défaite pendant sur son cou. Il n'avait rien d'un ange, donc c'était un démon, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.

« Enchanté, ma compagne vous aime beaucoup. »

« Oh ! Je suis Usee, enchanté belle demoiselle ! » S'exclama le blond en faisant un baisemain à Luka.

« Sitael. » Répondu simplement le roux.

Tous les démons qui se trouvaient dans les alentours se crispèrent légèrement. Les rencontres entre les anges et démons n'étaient pas interdites, mais chacun préférait garder leur identité secrète au cas où. Et là, Sitael venait de faire ce que personne n'avait osé faire pendant cette fête : dire son nom d'ange. Kaito fut quand à lui plus que surpris. Ce roux avait tout pour être un démon et pourtant il était un ange... C'était absurde, impossible, insensé, irrationnel, ridicule et impensable. En plus, s'il s'agit de son vrai nom, cela voudrait dire qu'il est au service de Mettatron, le premier Archange, celui de l'énergie qui créa le monde... Les anges de cet Archange sont sans aucun doute les plus dévoués à Dieu. Alors croire que c'était le cas de ce roux sauvage et téméraire... Peu importe la façon dont on regardait cet homme, on ne pouvait pas le penser ou l'accepter, même lorsqu'on le sait. Son voisin blond lui donna un coup de coude et avec un sourire un peu désolé et découragé, il dit à son compatriote :

« Je crois que ton nom humain les intéresse beaucoup plus. »

« Si tu le dis, l'un ou l'autre, peu importe pour moi. Sielah Akaito, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle ici. »

« Luka... » Réagit poliment la rose, un peu déboussolée.

« Isamine Kaito. » Reprit le bleu en serrant la main de l'ange roux.

« Oh, c'est marrant, vous avez presque le même prénom à une lettre près ! » S'exclama Usee.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Sourit Luka.

Gakupo n'eut pas besoin de se présenter puisqu'il était l'organisateur de cette petite fête, mais lança sans vraiment de tact :

« S'ils ont presque le même prénom, cela signifie que c'est le début d'une grande amitié ! »

Léviathan aimait beaucoup la joie qu'apportait Asmodée là où il allait. C'était réconfortant un peu par rapport au froid glacial mais électrisant de Samaël. Elle ne connaissait le bleu depuis peu de temps, mais elle l'aimait vraiment, qui ne l'aimerait pas : malgré l'aura glacée qui l'entourait, il était poli, beau, souriant, charismatique et charmant. Tout le monde l'appréciait, tout le monde l'aimait. Mais Léviathan était la seule à connaitre d'autres facettes de lui, parce qu'elle habitait et vivait avec lui et surtout parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'il était sensible, doux et rude à la fois. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. En fait, elle ne faisait qu'idolâtrer pour se cacher la vérité. De plus, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre et qu'elle dupait Samaël pour son propre bonheur. Elle savait que cette petite voix avait raison car même lorsqu'elle était collée au prince des Enfers, elle avait encore l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. De son côté, Samaël avait lui-aussi remarqué que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas entre eux deux. Bien sûr, il trouvait Léviathan mieux que Succube, mais il ne se voyait pas avoir une longue relation avec elle. Et s'il ne pouvait pas voir ça, cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas fais pour être ensemble. Par contre, il n'était pas aveugle et il avait clairement vu le regard plein de désir, de convoitise et d'ardeur qu'avait Asmodée pour sa petite-amie. Alors lorsque le violet vint proposer une dance à Luka, Kaito capta la demande silencieuse de Gakupo et il fit un bref hochement de tête pour annoncer qu'il la lui laissait. Après tout, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pourrait pas aimer Luka... Autant passer à autre chose tout de suite et aider celle qui lui avait accordé son amour à faire de même. Gakupo serait parfait pour elle, beaucoup mieux que lui, beaucoup plus gentil et souple. Il pourrait répondre aux attentes qu'avait Luka à son égard et qu'il ne pouvait lui-même combler.

Kaito était perdu dans ses pensées amoureuses, revenant au point de départ de son périple amoureux. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était pas perdu et même que l'âme-sœur qu'il cherchait tant ne se trouvait pas très loin. Pendant que le bleuté cherchait quelqu'un qui puisse être celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, il sentit un frisson de gêne parcourir et remonter son dos. Quelqu'un l'observait, il sentait ce regard sur lui. C'était un regard ardent, brûlant, transperçant et pénétrant. Il mettait mal à l'aise le bleu et en même temps, une sorte de chaleur l'envahissait, chaleur provenant de ce même regard. Il tourna la tête lentement vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait venir. Il croisa les yeux de feu de l'ange Sitael. Son souffle se coupa un court instant et son cœur fit un bond monstrueux de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il se sentit encore plus retourné en voyant ses deux yeux tout droit sortir d'un cauchemar qu'en le sentant. Il se demanda pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Pour se convaincre lui-même, il trouva l'excuse fausse que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait appris juste avant : c'était un ange alors qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un démon. Il bloqua toutes autres pensées le concernant avec celle-là et retourna à son inspection des jeunes femmes seules présentes à cette fête. Il y avait bien sûr la ravissante et mignonne Rin, la belle Miku et la réjouissante Gumi. Ces trois filles l'intéressaient plus particulièrement, il était presque sûr que l'une de ses trois filles était son âme-sœur.

Rin était la plus mignonne et son cœur semblait gros comme le monde. Il la rejoignit discrètement et commença à faire connaissance avec elle, sous l'œil protecteur et austère de son frère jumeau, le guerrier Abigor, ou Len. Ils ne faisaient que parler, mais déjà quelque chose qui ressemblait à un début d'amour naissait. Ils ressentaient de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre, il était donc tout à fait normal que la suite soit l'amour. Plus loin, au milieu des danseurs, Gakupo venait d'embrasser Luka. Cette dernière s'abandonna au baiser qui était encore plus intense que ceux qu'elle échangeait avec Kaito. Ce fait confirma ce que sa petite voix lui disait : elle n'était pas faite pour aller avec Samaël. Lorsqu'une nouvelle musique débuta, ce dernier proposa son bras à la jeune blonde si mignonne. Rin le prit avec le sourire et Kaito la conduisit au centre de la salle. Il entoura sa taille et commença à danser avec la jumelle du démon Abigor. Ce dernier sentait la jalousie et la possessivité monter en lui. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que sa sœur si pure soit souillée par un autre démon que lui. Bien sûr, même s'il aimait sa sœur comme on aimerait son âme-sœur, il ne voulait pas perdre sa gentillesse, sa joie et son sourire, il devait donc faire de gros efforts pour laisser les autres hommes mettre leurs pattes sur sa sœur, même si finalement, il venait les menacer personnellement. Mais au début, il se contentait de regarder et de lancer des regards noirs à l'homme qui osait toucher à sa sœur, même s'il s'agissait du prince des Enfers ou de Satan lui-même. Lorsqu'il fut le moment de rentrer, Kaito proposa à la jeune blonde de se revoir et ils conclurent d'un rendez-vous ensemble. Quand à Luka, elle n'eut même pas le besoin de parler à Kaito, car ils s'étaient compris mutuellement et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses repartit au bras de Gakupo, alors qu'elle était arrivée à celui de Kaito. Le roux, quant à lui, n'avait pas quitté le second prince des Enfers des yeux, suivant chacun de ses gestes. Usee qui était resté à côté de lui, n'était pas arrivé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son compagnon de scène. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais pu le cerner, quelque soit le contexte ou le sujet de ses pensées. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé !

**°0o0°**

Une fois de plus, Kaito se retrouva seul pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'osait pas aller voir son meilleur ami car il ne voulait pas déranger les deux amoureux qui découvraient les limites infinies de leurs amours. Ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre après tout, ses deux là, Kaito en était sûr, il l'avait sentit en les voyant danser ensemble. Le bleuté avait été déçu de voir qu'une fois de plus, il s'était trompé de personne, même si dans un sens, il se doutait que Léviathan n'était pas son âme-sœur, une petite voix dans sa tête le lui avait soufflée, mais il l'avait ignoré. Il voudrait vraiment trouver cette personne spéciale qui comblerait le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il essayait de l'imaginer : grande ou petite ? Souriante ou distante ? Blonde ou Rousse ? Planche à pain ou belles formes ? Il y avait des milliers de possibilités, mais ce qui l'intéressait encore plus, c'était bien son caractère : serait-elle son opposée ou son clone ? Qu'auraient-ils en commun et sur quoi pourraient-ils se disputer ? Il voulait tout savoir de cette merveilleuse personne qui était son âme-sœur. Il voulait tellement la connaitre, la voir, lui parler, l'écouter, la toucher, la sentir auprès de lui... Mais en ce moment, tous ça n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve impossible qui ne faisait que le rendre triste.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et mélancolique, son téléphone portable sonna. Il regarda qui l'appelait à cette heure : le numéro qui s'affichait était celui de la petite et mignonne Rin. En voyant le prénom de la blonde, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Peut-être bien que cette fois c'était la bonne... Il décrocha et prit la voix la plus enjouée qu'il pouvait pour ne pas inquiéter ce petit cœur.

« Salut Rin. »

« Kaito, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir faire la fête avec nous demain soir. Je sais que c'est avant le rendez-vous qu'on s'était fixé, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire. »

« Je sens que je le regretterais si je ne venais pas ! »

« En effet. » Rigola la blonde à l'autre bout du combiné.

« La fête sera pour quelle occasion ? »

« C'est pour l'anniversaire de Miki. »

« Je dois apporter un cadeau ? » S'inquiéta légèrement Samaël.

« Oh non, c'est bon. »

« Et je ne dérangerais pas ? Je ne la connais pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est elle qui a proposée d'inviter nos amis pour justement faire connaissance. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

« Compris, je te rejoins où et quand alors ? »

Rin lui donna une adresse ainsi qu'une heure et ils continuèrent à parler pendant encore un bon moment. La maison de Kaito, vide de toute autre présence, se remplit de rires frais et sincères. Rin était comme une bouffée d'air pure pour lui. Il avait hâte de la voir demain !

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent enfin, il faisait déjà jour dans les Enfers. Etant un démon, Kaito n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dormir, il se prépara donc pour cette fête et se dit qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il apporte un petit quelque chose à l'anniversaire de cette "Miki". Après avoir enfilé une tenue décontractée marron, il traversa le portail menant au monde des humains. Il avait deux heures avant de rallier le point de rendez-vous où il devait retrouver Rin. Il fit un tour dans le centre-ville et regarda par-ci et par-là les différents magasins qui s'alignaient des deux côtés. Samaël s'arrêta soudain devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtement et fixa l'un des articles qui y étaient exposés. Il finit par entrer et chercha la bonne taille du vêtement qu'il avait vu. Il paya et la vendeuse le regarda bizarrement lorsqu'elle vu l'article qu'il avait prit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaito se sentit un peu gêné et préféra se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il sortit en vitesse du magasin et reprit sa quête de cadeau pour cette fille dont il ne connaissait rien. Le bleu était absorbé par sa mission quand la voie de l'ange aux cheveux de feu retentie. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se retourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix. Il s'agissait d'une boutique de musique... Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était l'enregistrement de sa nouvelle chanson qui passait dans le bâtiment. Kaito entra, poussé par la curiosité. Un excentrique au style punk l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Lui était humain. Le bleuté l'ignora et fit le tour des rayons. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre en main le CD de l'ange aux allures de démons. Même sur la couverture, son regard le capturait, lui faisant oublier tous ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Un serrement au cœur le ramena sur terre, sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi il l'avait eut. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un autre album du même chanteur. Il prit les deux CD et en choisit un autre au hasard dans le rayon.

De retour dans la rue, il regarda l'heure et jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Il arriva avec une avance d'une demi-heure et se mit à attendre. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, à peine dix minutes, car comme si elle avait su qu'il serait avance, Rin arriva également avant l'heure. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et déclara avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

« J'ai bien fait de partir plus tôt ! »

« Tu avais eut un pressentiment ? » Sourit Kaito.

« Pas spécialement, mais j'avais l'impression que tu étais le genre de personne à arriver de bonne heure. »

Ils rigolèrent en cœur et Rin prit une petite moue fâchée en voyant les paquets que portait l'ange déchu.

« Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de lui prendre un cadeau ! »

« Ah mais ça c'est pour moi. » Déclara-t-il en levant le sac où les CD se trouvaient. « Et l'autre c'est pour toi. » Dit-il en lui tendant le second sachet.

« Pour moi ? » Répéta la blonde, surprise.

« Oui. Je l'ai vu dans la vitrine et je me suis dit que ça t'irait parfaitement et je l'ai acheté. Par contre je ne sais pas si la taille est bonne... » Avoua-t-il avec une voix gênée.

Rin déglutit difficilement en prenant l'emballage. Elle était aussi excitée qu'une enfant à Noël. Elle regarda le contenu et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle sortit du sac un magnifique haut de soi rose pâle à dentelle. La blonde en resta bouche bée. Kaito, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de réaction se dit que peut-être ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu n'aime sans doute pas la couleur... Je suis désolé... »

« Non, non, non ! J'adore ! Merci Kaito. »

Elle sauta dans les bras du bleuté et le serra très fort. Ce dernier, au début surpris, sourit et lui rendit son câlin. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Rin, plus heureuse désormais l'accompagna jusqu'au lieu où devait se dérouler la fête d'anniversaire. La principale concernée n'était pas encore arrivée et c'était tant mieux, car en voyant l'état de la salle encore en décoration, la fête n'aurait pas été un grand succès. Heureusement, avec la venue de Rin et Kaito, les préparatifs furent finis à temps. Kaito proposa à la blonde de l'aider pour l'accueil des invités. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sur le pas de la porte Akaito et Usee... Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir le chanteur aux cheveux de flammes venir à cette fête.

« Bienvenu Akaito, Usee ! »

« Salut Rin ! » S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux de paille.

« Bonjour. » Se contenta le roux en faisant la bise à la fille et en serrant la main de Kaito.

Ce simple contact fut électrisant et le bleuté sentit une puissante vague de chaleur l'envahir d'un coup dans tous son corps. Les yeux de braises posés sur lui eurent un effet semblable. Le démon fit tout pour ignorer les réactions de son corps face à cet homme, muselant encore une fois ses sentiments dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et il ne voulait pas savoir non plus, quel qu'ils soient. Il se concentra sur autre chose et ça marcha : la température de son corps retomba et il redevint normal. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité arrive, il resta avec Rin et lorsqu'ils durent se retirer dans la salle de la fête pour attendre la principale concernée, le silence se fit. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur l'entré, la première rangée de convive prête à bombarder Miki de confettis.

Au moment même où la porte commença à s'ouvrir, un gigantesque et joyeux « Bon Anniversaire ! » retenti dans toute la salle. Les canons à serpentins explosèrent, les agitateurs de couleurs s'agitèrent, les confettis multi-couleurs s'élevèrent en l'air, il y eut même quelqu'un qui arrosa Miki avec un nœud papillon lance-eau utilisé généralement par les clowns. Bref, celle qui fêtait son anniversaire en vit de toutes les couleurs. Mais ce ne fut pas tout : lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière quelque chose d'encore plus spectaculaire commença : Akaito, Usee et d'autres invités musiciens amateurs se mirent à jouer et à chanter. Et la jeune fille pour qui tous ce petit monde était rassemblé, tout d'abord souriante, se mit pleurer de joie devant tous ce que ses amis avait fait pour elle. Une fois assise, les cadeaux furent distribués et quand vint le tour de Kaito et Rin de donner leurs cadeaux à la rousse, cette dernière se jeta presqu'au cou du bleuté en criant et en hurlant.

« Aaaaaaahhh ! L'album en exclusivité réduite de mon groupe préféré ! Merciiiii ! »

« Euh... De rien... »

« Comment t'as su ? Comment t'as su ? »

« Je ne le sa... C'est Rin qui m'a dis que ça te ferait plaisir. »

La blonde regarda Kaito sans comprendre : elle ne lui avait rien dit de telle ! Mais elle comprit bien vite pourquoi il avait dit ça lorsque son amie vint se pendre à son cou, jusqu'à quasiment l'étouffé. Miki ne cessait de lui répéter "merci" et Rin remerciait silencieusement l'ange déchu.

La fête se mit ensuite à battre son plein : des verres d'eau de mer circulaient sur les tables. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais l'équivalent de l'alcool pour les anges et les anges déchus, c'est l'eau de mer. L'eau salée ne suffisait pas, elle n'avait en fait aucun effet, alors quand les êtres célestes et les anges déchus faisaient une fête, ils apportaient toujours de l'eau mer qui remplaçait donc la bière, le vin, le champagne et le saké des humains. Et en ce début d'après midi, cette liqueur coulait à flot et les anges se soulaient. Même les chanteurs et musiciens s'étaient joins aux autres invités pour boire, désormais un enregistrement audio tournait pour continuer de mettre du rythme à la fête.

Rin trouvait vraiment Kaito extrêmement gentil et elle sentait en elle le début d'un amour naissant. Elle était juste un peu anxieuse concernant son frère : elle ne savait pas si Len accepterait Kaito... Car il fallait l'avouer, son jumeau semblait très difficile sur ce point, il avait refusé toutes les personnes que sa sœur lui avait présentées, pourtant ils avaient tous été très différents les uns des autres, autant au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractériel. Dans un sens, elle voulait vivre sa vie et avoir ses propres amours, mais une autre partie d'elle ne voulait pas déplaire à son frère et ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec le blond... C'était assez compliqué, mais en tous cas, elle espérait de tous son cœur que Kaito serait la bonne personne ! Elle ne voyait pas d'autres personnes meilleures que lui.

La personne qui se trouvait au centre des pensées de la petite Rin discutait de son côté avec les invités qui l'abordaient, mais lui aussi ne pensait qu'à la blonde assise à côté de lui. Il voudrait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, caresser ses cheveux aussi doux que des fils de soie, découvrir tout d'elle et passer des heures mains dans la main. Se balader avec elle dans un parc, près d'un fleuve, aller dans un parc d'attraction en sa compagnie... Tout ça... Il voulait vivre tous ses moments avec cette jolie demoiselle aussi belle que gentille. Elle était un véritable petit soleil plein de vie, de joie, de sourires et de rires. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux qu'elle... Encore une fois, il se mit à espérer que c'était elle son âme-sœur, la personne qui allait compter plus que tout pour lui. La seule personne qu'il pourrait aimer de tous son cœur. La seule et unique... Oui, il espérait que cette fois serait la bonne. Et il buvait pour s'en convaincre, car cette petite voix dans sa tête recommençait à lui chantonner qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas elle. Mais si ce n'était pas Rin, alors qui était-ce... ?

Un peu plus loin, Usee essayait tant bien que de mal de parler avec son compagnon de scène, l'ange au service de Mettatron malgré son allure et son style rebelle : Sitael. L'homme aux cheveux rouges comme le feu et aux yeux de braises ne quittait pas un instant des yeux Kaito. Il le regardait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard et il n'en n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention. Le blond aux cheveux de paille ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que trouvait Akaito au bleuté. Il était beau, certes, mais tous les anges et les anges déchus sont beaux. Ces derniers ne peuvent donc pas juger sur l'apparence. Alors pourquoi son ami ne quittait pas ce bleuté des yeux, Usee ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du roux. Il ne connaissait pas aussi les missions qu'il recevait de Mettatron ou de Dieu : il ne faisait parti que du dernier archange et le fait qu'il se retrouve en compagnie d'un ange plus "gradé" que lui n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Akaito, quand à lui, il ne faisait qu'attendre le bon moment pour agir. Et il sentait que ce moment allait bientôt arriver, vu le nombre de verre d'eau de mer que s'enfilait le bleuté. Tout ça pour faire taire la vérité, pour ne voir la réalité en face. Etait-ce si dur à accepter pour lui ? Qu'est ce qui faisait dans cette réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ? Le physique ? Le fait qu'il soit un ange et lui un ange déchu ? Ou bien parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes ? Akaito ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaito se fermait à l'évidence, mais de toute façon, ce blocage allait bientôt sauté.

Le bleuté commençait à être soûl avec toute cette eau de mer englouti, mais au moins il n'entendait plus cette voix qui lui soufflait des choses désagréables. Il pouvait désormais se concentrer sur le soleil rayonnant qui brillait à côté de lui. Elle était belle, douce, souriante, joyeuse, magnifique à ses yeux et il voulait tout connaitre d'elle, son caractère, sa colère, sa tristesse et sa jalousie. Et aussi le goût de ses lèvres fines qui lui criaient qu'elle voulait enfin rencontrer un homme. Car vu comme agissait son frère, Kaito, même soûl, se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de personne s'enticher de sa sœur bien longtemps. Lorsque Rin se tourna vers le bleuté pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances comme ça et sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il se pencha lentement vers la blonde, lui laissant donc le choix de se rétracter si elle ne l'aimait pas, et finalement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de lumière. Ce fut un baiser chaste, court, modeste, mais incroyablement doux et fort. Et alors qu'il ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, les deux amoureux eurent l'impression que c'était plusieurs heures qui s'étaient écoulés pendant cet échange plein de sensations intenses et délicates.

Autour d'eux, les invités les sifflaient et se moquaient gentiment comme le ferait des lycéens, on imaginait mal que la salle était remplie d'êtres célestes ou autrefois célestes de plusieurs centaines d'années. L'eau de mer les avait fait retomber en adolescence et leur attitude en était bien la preuve. Un peu plus loin, Akaito, qui s'entêtait à ne pas lâcher le bleu des yeux, n'avait pas réagit au baiser échangés par ses deux personnes. Du moins en apparence, car si Usee ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait, il n'en n'était pas pour autant aveugle et la vive lumière qui scintillait dans les yeux le fit légèrement sourire : pour lui, Sitael était soit en colère ou alors affreusement jaloux... Et vu comme il fixait Kaito à longueur de temps, il optait plutôt pour la deuxième solution et il n'avait pas tord, car c'était bien ce que ressentait l'homme à la chevelure enflammée : une pure jalousie de voir cette petite blonde insignifiante embrasser SON âme-sœur ! Il avait presqu'envie de lui tordre le cou à celle-là, mais il ne s'attirerait que les foudres du bleuté, or ce dernier devait accepter qu'il était son âme-sœur et tuer sa "petite-amie" n'était pas le meilleur moyen. Il supporterait donc... En silence, tout seul, pendant que sa moitié aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Note de Fin** : et voilà pour la deuxième partie, à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Partie 3

**Être à tes côtés**

**Partie 3**

Un an... Voilà déjà un an que Kaito et Rin sortaient ensemble, après c'être embrassé cette fameuse après-midi. Si le bleuté avait à réussit à ignorer les regards meurtriers et assassins du frère de sa petite-amie, Abigor, la manière triste et sombre dont le fixait Akaito hantait une partie de ses nuits et il se sentait gêné quand il croisait ses yeux si abattus. Néanmoins, Kaito refusait de voir la réalité en face en acceptant que c'était de sa faute, il trouvait toujours une mauvaise excuse pour ne pas se sentir coupable, inventant des malheurs au roux, que ce dernier n'avait pas du tout. Le seul malheur dont il était victime, c'était de voir que son âme-sœur ne l'acceptait pas, que son blocage persistait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, pour le faire sauter, pour ce faire accepter par son âme-sœur. Cependant, Akaito était un "proche", si l'on puisse dire, de Rin. Disons plutôt que la blonde l'aimait beaucoup en tant qu'amis et lors des rendez-vous entre amis, elle l'invitait à chaque fois. Passant maintenant plus de temps sur Terre qu'en Enfer, Samaël voyait Gakupo de moins en moins, voir plus de tout et Akaito de plus en plus, voir tout le temps. Donc on pouvait dire que le roux était plus proche du meilleur ami pour le bleuté que l'était le violet.

Rin et Kaito venaient de fêter leur premier anniversaire hier et aujourd'hui, ils sortaient ensemble avec des amis pour aller boire un petit coup. L'eau de mer ne mit pas très longtemps à couler à flots, malgré le début de matinée. Pour les anges et les anges déchus présents, il s'agissait d'un jour de congé, ils se lâchaient donc sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire avant un petit moment : toute la semaine prochaine, c'était la saint-valentin. Les anges sous les ordres de Raziel, l'archange de l'amour, allaient même croulés sous le travail, pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. Mais c'était également la semaine où les démons comptaient bien réduire plusieurs couples à néants. C'était une sorte de bataille qui commencerait entre les deux espèces célestes, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore le cas, donc inutile de démarrer les hostilités avant l'heure. Kaito, comme le groupe d'amis de Rin, ne se gênait pas pour boire au-delà de sa limite, de toute manière, il était le second Prince des Enfers, s'il arrivait un peu en retard, personne ne lui ferait la remarque, sauf Satan peut-être... Encore faudrait-il que ce dernier soit là lui aussi et ça, ce n'était pas sûr. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne sortait plus de son château, à l'exception des grandes guerres ou des punitions. Une simple petite bataille ne l'intéressait donc pas plus que ça.

La liqueur des anges ne tarda pas à monter aux joues de Kaito qui ne cessait d'embrasser sa petite-amie avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. L'eau de mer réveillait ses désirs et ses envies, dont celle de toucher la blonde beaucoup plus intimement. Il l'aimait tellement, ou du moins il en avait l'impression, qu'il voulait lui procurer du plaisir pour lui exprimer son amour, encore plus fort. Car en un an, il lui était resté fidèle malgré le fait qu'elle refusait de coucher avec lui. Et ça, si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, il se demandait bien ce que c'était. Même quand ils ne faisaient qu'en parler, à chaque fois elle affichait sa réticence et Kaito voyait une bien étrange lueur dans ses yeux : celle de la culpabilité : elle avait peur de trahir quelqu'un en s'unissant au bleuté. Il l'avait compris, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il se demandait surtout qui était cette personne qu'elle ne voulait pas tromper. Bref, il se montrait entreprenant et désireux dans ses baisers chauds et amoureux, mais Rin ne répondait pas avec la même fièvre. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, même avec la liqueur, Kaito se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa petite-amie et partie aux toilettes se rafraichir.

L'eau ne lui fit strictement rien. Il se sentait comme frustré et la jalousie envers de cet homme qui comptait plus que lui pour son soleil l'envahissait. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir : ses traits s'étaient adoucis au contact de sa tendre compagne. Il avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle était si gentille, prévenante avec lui, mais ce n'était pas comme le ferait une personne avec qui ont partage sa vie, son cœur et son âme. Ses attentions et même ses baisers ressemblaient plus à ceux qu'une mère prodiguerait à son enfant. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il de l'amour pour elle ? Il avait l'impression de craquer, tous ses efforts qu'il faisait depuis toutes ces années... C'était donc ça "le non-repos de l'âme" ? Il avait envie de pleurer... Le vide qu'il ressentait dans son cœur n'avait plus progressé depuis qu'il connaissait Rin, mais il ne s'était pas comblé pour autant. La personne dont-il avait besoin se trouvait donc parmi les connaissances de la magnifique jeune femme ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi il ne le voyait pas ? Oui... Pourquoi... ? Kaito en avait assez de ressentir ce trou béant dans son cœur, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal qu'à ce moment-là. La tristesse l'étreignait lentement, il avait l'impression que toute chaleur quittait son corps pour ne laisser qu'un froid permanent, dur, hostile et mortifiant. Il ne se sentait plus le courage d'avancer. Et comme pour le finir, une image força la porte des pensées scellées qu'il était incapable d'oublier : deux yeux rouges perçants et allumés d'une flamme chaude, douce et qui ne causait pas de brûlures lorsqu'on la touchait. Son corps se mit alors à bouger tout seul, contre sa raison. Une pensée brutale s'imposa alors à lui ou plutôt une envie qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler : _« Il devait voir Sitael. »_ Comme si le roux avait capté ses pensées, ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la salle où leurs amis buvaient joyeusement. Kaito fondit sur l'ange aux yeux de braises, le plaquant contre le mur :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! » S'exclama-t-il, la colère le gagnant.

« ... » Akaito se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

« ... Mais merde ! A quoi ça rime ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ses yeux... ! »

« ... »

« Putain... Tu m'énerve... »

Il avait beau dire ça, étrangement, la présence du roux le calma et il libéra de son emprise. Akaito n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder avec ses yeux rouges. Il avait de la pitié pour cette âme tourmentée depuis des années. Son regard reflétait cette pitié, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi l'éclat d'un amour immense pour l'homme en face de lui. Et alors que le bleuté, angoissé encore plus par le silence de son homologue, mais aussi calme qu'une plaine en été, allait rejoindre les autres, ce fut au roux de le coincé contre le mur.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin... ? » Demanda Kaito dans une supplique, ses yeux incertains fixant cet homme qui hantait constamment son esprit.

« Accepte-moi Samaël... » Furent les premiers mots qu'il lui dit depuis le début de la soirée.

Et sur ces derniers, il se pencha sur le bleuté et cueillit ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser électrisant, à la fois gelé et brûlant. Rien qu'avec ce contact, Kaito haletait, la chaleur qui l'envahissait le rendait pantelant. Il hésitait à demander un autre baiser, mais Akaito, lui, n'était pas aussi indécis que lui, et il happa cette fois la bouche si divine qui la tentait depuis tant de jours, de semaines et de mois. Samaël entoura ses épaules pour s'accrocher à son vêtement comme pour avoir un repère, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne purent pas le soutenir plus longtemps et il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur, entrainant Sitael avec lui. Ce dernier se pencha volontairement pour ne pas quitter ces lèvres de cette personne qu'il aimait de toute son âme, dominant tout de même le bleuté de sa hauteur accroupit, ses mains se tenant au mur pour lui aussi avoir un repère avec la réalité. Ce baiser dura plusieurs longues secondes, presqu'une minute entière sans respirer. Mais il était tellement intense qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, ce fut le manque de souffle qui leur signala qu'ils devaient se séparer. Cet acte fut presqu'un supplice pour les deux hommes, mais le besoin de respirer était plus fort. La vision de Kaito était flou, pourtant ce ne fut pas le nom de la blonde qu'il soupira et en réclamant un autre baiser, mais bien celui de Sitael.

Rin, ce sentant coupable d'avoir repoussée une fois de plus Kaito, prit la décision de lui parler pour de bon. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec le bleuté, mais quelque part, lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle pensait aussitôt à son frère jumeau... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais supposait que la raison était le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux et qu'ils aient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle sortit donc de la pièce et ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle vit Sitael embrasser son petit-ami. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à Akaito et ne l'avait pas du tout vu. Rien ce sentit blessée en les voyant. La colère et la tristesse qui s'empara d'elle ne fut pourtant pas si extraordinaire que ça, comme si elle était juste frustré de voir qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un homme. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Akaito n'était pas séduisant, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Dès que Kaito s'éloigna une nouvelle fois d'Akaito, une claque retentissante le fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il tourna la tête pour voir la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils, seule preuve de son mécontentement.

« Rin... ? »

« Je vois que tu t'amuse bien Kaito ! »

« Hein ? Ce... C'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« Ah oui ?! Alors qu'est ce qu'était ce langoureux baiser ?! »

« Il... Je... Je ne sais pas... »

« Je te déteste ! Et ne pense pas pouvoir revenir vers moi ! »

Sur ces mots prononcés avec toute la contrariété dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Rin tourna les talons. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en colère contre Kaito, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait qu'accepter ce qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et c'était comme si elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse du bleu... Pourtant elle était sûre que c'était le cas, alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui ? Peut-être était-ce à cause du puissant lien qu'elle avait ressentit entre les deux hommes. Un lien indestructible, ils étaient prédestiné à ce rencontrer, ils sont liés par le destin d'une quelconque manière et contre ça, Rin ne pouvait rien faire, au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle prit ses affaires dans le hall de l'immeuble où ils étaient allés faire la fête et appela son frère jumeau pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Car quand même, elle venait de rompre avec une personne qu'elle croyait être son âme-sœur... Et même sans ça, rompre avec une personne avec qui on a passé une année de sa vie, ce n'est pas particulièrement joyeux...

Kaito, quand à lui, était encore sous le choc. Rin venait de le quitter... Et tout était la faute de Sitael... Il se tourna vers lui pour se mettre en colère avec lui, mais une fois de plus, les lèvres du roux se posèrent sur les siennes et il commença à perdre à pied. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit à temps et repoussa l'ange avec force et le regardant avec hargne. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait terriblement. A cause de lui, il avait perdu son soleil. Bien sûr, il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas elle son âme-sœur, mais il l'aimait quand même un peu...

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

« Tu le sais très bien, mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Tu ne veux pas m'accepter. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je n'en sais rien ! »

« ... »

« Ne t'approche plus de moi, espèce de vermine. » Cracha-t-il. « Si tu croise encore mon chemin, je peux te jurer que ta gueule d'amour ne ressemblera plus à rien après que je me sois occupé de toi ! »

Il se rua dehors. Le vide de son cœur, qui avait été mystérieusement comblé, se rouvrit et s'agrandit en même temps qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la fête. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et continua à marcher de façon soutenue jusqu'au portail qui menait aux Enfers. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était plus allé et ses ténèbres protectrices lui manquaient soudain. Une fois le portail franchit, les démons présents le saluèrent avec tout le respect que son rang imposait. Samaël les ignora royalement et rallia sa maison. Cette dernière était particulière : elle s'adaptait à ses sentiments. Et s'il y a encore quelques heures, elle était blanche, luxueuse, mais surtout respirait la joie, désormais, les murs étaient noirs, comme le sol et la plupart des meubles gris. Elle était devenue sinistre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. On aurait dit une maison hantée... Elle reflétait les sentiments sombres qui abritaient son maitre, la colère, la tristesse, la haine, la rage, la fureur, mais aussi l'hésitation, le doute et la confusion. Le démon entra chez lui sans vraiment faire attention à la nouvelle apparence de sa maison. En fait, celle-ci le rassurait : dès qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte, il se sentit un peu mieux. Aucune lumière ne venait l'éblouir. Il s'allongea dans le hall d'entrée et ce laissa porter par les ténèbres qui le berçaient. Vraiment, il avait bien fait de trahir Dieu : il se voyait mal monter dans le monde lumineux qu'est le domaine des anges après ce qu'il venait de subir. Mais est-ce que seulement, il aurait subi ça en restant fidèle à Dieu ? Non, sûrement pas. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Sa faux, comme sensible à ses sentiments négatifs, se décrocha du mur de la chambre pour rejoindre la main de son seul et unique maitre. La voir venir à lui, lui rappela que la semaine de la Saint-Valentin allait bientôt débutée... Les malheurs qui se produisent pendant cette semaine sont les meilleurs car ils sont chargés de regrets. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire : en tant qu'ange déchu de la mort et second Prince des Enfers, il mènerait lui-même ses démons sur Terre pendant cette semaine qui était sensé être celle des cupidons. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de faire le mal de ses propres mains et bien ce serait l'occasion rêvée ! Captant les futurs morts qu'elle allait faire, la faux, en total accord avec son maitre, frissonna de contentement. Kaito passa le reste de la semaine à affuter cette dernière, rendant sa lame encore plus tranchante à chaque coup, se délectant par la même occasion du mal que la Terre et les anges purs allaient connaitre grâce à lui !

**°0o0°**

La semaine de la Saint-Valentin avait bien débutée pour les anges : aucun démons à l'horizon et ils avaient réussit à former une centaine de couples en une journée et à renforcer les liens d'un millier d'autres. Le deuxième jour fut tout aussi calme, peut être même trop, mais, naïfs, les êtres blancs ne pensèrent pas un seul instant que leurs semblables rebelles préparaient quelque chose. Car c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. Samaël avait prit la tête des unités de démons et avait prévu de les organiser comme s'ils menaient une guerre. Il avait fait comprendre aux anges déchus qu'ils devaient attendre jusqu'au quatrième jour avant de lancer l'assaut, lorsqu'on lui avait posé la question de pourquoi, un sourire sadique avait étiré les lèvres fines et parfaites de l'ange de la mort :

« Tout simplement parce que comme ça, nous pourrons faire plus de mal. Laissons-les créer leurs couples, nous les détruirons uns à uns, nous influencerons leurs âmes pour les pousser à commettre les pires horreurs envers leurs conjoints. Plus ils créeront de couples, plus nous aurons de victimes ! Nous les bâterons à plat de couture ! La Saint-Valentin de cette année sera rouge sang et à l'honneur des démons ! » Avait-il déclaré avec une once de folie dans les yeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Belzébul avait accepté de ce joindre à lui. A eux deux, ils allaient rendre ce jour heureux, le pire jour de l'année. Le sang coulera, la jalousie gagnera le cœur de tous les cœurs, ils se délecteront des peurs, des colères, des tristesses de ses stupides humains si facilement manipulables. Même Satan lui-même avait sourit en recevant le plan de son plus loyal rebelle. La haine était la plus belle motivation qui existe dans le monde, que ce soit chez les humains, les anges ou les démons. Abigor avait beaucoup hésité à suivre ce plan, après tout, la Saint-Valentin était la fête préférée de sa sœur jumelle à qui il avait avoué son amour immoral après qu'elle est rompue avec Kaito. Le bleu se fichait pas mal de savoir si le démon aux cheveux d'or allait les accompagner ou non, tant qu'il est sur Terre, avec ou contre eux, il comptait bien le tuer. Il n'en voulait plus à Rin, il ne comptait pas non plus la récupérer, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de la voir pleurer, comme retour à la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit à cause d'elle ! Léviathan était plus que partante, mais plus qu'impatiente aussi : elle aurait préférée commencer le plan dès le premier jour de la semaine et peu importe le nombre de fois que Samaël lui répétait sa raison, elle ne l'écoutait pas, mais elle ne désobéissait pas non plus et attendait plus ou moins sagement. Méphistophélès avait été enchanté de voir Samaël venir lui-même lui proposer de participer. Il était la destruction et par cette raison qui l'animait, il s'entendait à merveille avec Samaël quand ce dernier comptait tuer en grande quantité. Et l'éclat de la faux de son homologue, ainsi que son regard glacé l'avait convaincu qu'il allait adorer cette semaine de la Saint-Valentin. Asmodée n'avait pas été plus intéressé que ça par le plan de Samaël, mais l'enthousiasme de sa compagne et le regard impassible et apeurant de l'ange de la mort l'avait contraint à participer à la destruction et à la folie meurtrière qui allait se produire. Quand à Succube, elle avait été plus que ravie en apprenant qu'elle pourrait séduire et manger l'âme d'autant d'humains qu'elle voulait, hommes ou femmes. Mais elle avait bien sûr ses propres intérêts : faire plaisir à Kaito et le reconquérir en lui obéissant à la lettre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Note de Fin** : Oui, je sais, cette partie est plus courte que les autres, mais parce que sinon ça marche pas bien à la coupure. En tous cas à tout de suite pour la suite de fin de l'os !


	4. Partie 4

**Être à tes côtés**

**Partie 4**

Le dernier jour d'attente passa rapidement, tout le monde attendait que Samaël donne l'ordre d'envahir la Terre et de commencer à mettre les habitants de la Terre hors d'eux, les pousser à commettre des choses irréparables. Bien sûr, la mission première était de casser tous les couples que les anges de l'amour, au service de Raziel, avait créés. Mais le bleuté avait une autre intention derrière tous ça : tuer Abigor de ses mains devant sa sœur. Lorsqu'il se présenta devant tous les démons réunis, tous ce turent comme un seul homme. Et alors, pour la première fois, les anges déchus comprirent pourquoi Samaël portait toujours le nom d'« ange » dans son titre, même s'il était passé chez les démons : devant eux, Samaël se tenait droit, sa faux scintillante dans une main, son regard obligeant le respect et dans son dos deux magnifiques ailes plus noires encore que les ténèbres déployées. Pour la plupart des démons, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait leur Prince ainsi. Normalement, lorsqu'un ange se rebelle contre Dieu, il perd des ailes de plumes et alors Satan lui offre les ailes rugueuses de chauve-souris. Cependant, Samaël est un cas particulier... Autrefois ami avec l'Archange Michael, il s'était rebellé contre Dieu, mais déjà avant, il n'était pas considéré comme un ange à part entière à cause de sa fonction. Il avait très peu d'amis parmi les anges, seuls les âmes qu'il libérait venaient lui rendre visite. Une légende raconte que ce ne fut pas Dieu qui donna la vie à Samaël, mais les âmes errantes qui avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les libérer. Le créateur du monde l'aurait ensuite prit à ses côtés, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment créé. Personne ne savait si cette légende était vraie ou fausse, personne, sauf Samaël lui-même évidemment. Et ce dernier ne s'étendait jamais bien longtemps sur la façon dont il avait été créé. En tous cas, ces ailes de plumes surprirent plus d'un démon, mais aucun ne douta de sa loyauté au vu de noirceur presqu'irréel des ailes de l'ange de la mort. Le silence planait désormais dans la cours des démons et certain, même, c'était incliné respectueusement devant le second Prince des Enfers. Car même dans cet endroit ignoble où les lois n'existaient pas, le respect était bel et bien présent.

« Il est l'heure. » Dit-il simplement avec une voix posée. « Que cette Terre pourrie et que les vermines qui la peuplent succombe à notre pouvoir et détruisons à néant les efforts des anges ! » Proclama-t-il d'une voix cette fois forte, mais toujours calme.

Les démons hurlèrent en réponse à cette annonce et comme un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers le portail menant au monde des humains. Une fois arrivé sur Terre, ils déployèrent leurs ailes, disparaissant par la même occasion aux yeux des humains, et se divisèrent en groupe comme prévu, précédant les chefs d'unités. Kaito avait tout fait pour que tout soit structuré et un minimum préparé. Plus ils le seront, plus ils feraient de victimes et leur victoire ne sera que plus écrasante !

Samaël partit de son côté, avec lui, Abigor et Méphistophélès. Ce dernier ne voulait pas le quitter, il voulait participer à la récupération des âmes errantes avec l'ange de la mort. Ledit ange de la mort volait en tête, étant le plus rapide de la bande. Ils ne croisèrent au début aucun ange, car ceux-ci étaient plus près de la terre ferme. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à un trouver une poignée dans un parc. Ils s'activaient joyeusement et avec le sourire à renforcer continuellement les liens entre les couples. Ne résistant pas à cette vue qu'il qualifierait d'ignoble et d'écœurant, Kaito fonça en piquet vers le sol. En se posant au sol, sa faux toujours en main, il attira d'un coup le regard de tous les anges présents dans le secteur. Aucun ne pouvait se tromper sur son identité : sa faux parlait pour lui. Car même lorsqu'il était encore au service de Dieu, il avait cette faux si caractéristique, qui n'obéissait qu'à lui. Quiconque posait sa main dessus finissait dissous dans d'atroces souffrances. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la tuer sans courir de risques. Mais même si les anges blancs savaient à qui ils avaient affaire, ils ne savaient quel était son objectif. Pour eux, voir que ses ailes étaient encore faites de plumes le rangeait dans leur camp. Kaito avait toujours trouvé les anges stupides et naïfs, il était vraiment heureux de les avoir quittés, car lorsque les démons atterrirent à ses côtés et commencèrent leur mission, les être blancs ne furent certainement pas les plus rapides à réagir... !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les anges avaient pris la fuite en voyant que leurs efforts ne produisaient aucun changement sur les humains corrompus par le mal. Enfin... Pris la fuite... Il y en avait un qui avait fait l'erreur de rester. Il n'était plus en très bon état car les humains souillés par les ténèbres sont capables de voir alors les démons et les anges. Et ce dernier en avait les frais : il avait été attaqué par les humains et son sang coulait de ses diverses plaies. Il allait bientôt mourir, c'était certain et ça se voyait dans ses yeux presque vitreux. Méphistophélès était plus que ravit de voir la désolation prendre possession de cet endroit et Abigor regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux avec un air impassible. Samaël, en bon ange de la mort, se pencha sur le premier mort de cette semaine : il regarda l'âme de l'ange s'échapper lentement de son corps, il l'aida même à se relever. Sans le vouloir, les deux lieutenants de Kaito furent hypnotisés par la scène qui suivit. L'ange aux ailes noires avait aidé l'âme translucide à se relever et il le regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Cette dernière en avait oublié ce qu'il se passa autour d'elle, les yeux de l'ange de la mort, où se reflétait son futur lieu de vie l'attirait comme un aimant. Samaël brandit sa faux et prononça d'une voix solennelle : « Que ton âme soit libérés de tous tes tourments et que ta douleur vienne se recueillir dans mon cœur. »Il coupa ensuite l'âme de l'ange en deux. Celle-ci ne disparut pas tout de suite, mais lentement, particules par particules, dans une beauté sans nom... Quand elle eut disparu entièrement. Kaito sentit son met préféré le traverser, l'envahir et le nourrir : la douleur, la colère, la tristesse, la frustration, tous les sentiments négatifs que cet ange avait put ressentir le nourrissait maintenant de l'intérieur.

Pour Méphistophélès, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce processus, mais il l'éblouissait toujours, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le voyait. La manière douce et presque religieuse avec laquelle Kaito permettait aux âmes de quitter le monde avait quelque chose de magique. Depuis quelque temps, le démon de la destruction se demandait qu'est ce que ressentaient toutes ses âmes lorsqu'elles disparaissaient, qu'est ce qui faisait qu'elles avaient une confiance aveugle dans l'ange déchu aux ailes noires, alors que ce dernier était la cause de leurs morts. Quel était donc le secret de cet être magique dont les origines restaient floues ? Ce pouvoir venait-il de sa faux ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait été créé pour ça et qu'ils soient du côté de Dieu ou des démons, sa première mission restait la même ? Car oui, la seule chose qui changeait pour le bleuté, c'était l'importance des sentiments qu'il recevait de la part des âmes : lorsqu'il était encore au service de Dieu et ami avec Michael, la douleur des âmes le peinait, mais maintenant, elle était la source de son pouvoir. Son attention envers les âmes, qu'elles proviennent d'anges, de démons ou d'humains, était quant à elle, toujours la même : il prenait soin de chaque personne qui franchissait le cap de la mort, car non seulement il avait été créé pour ça, mais aussi parce que c'était une tache qu'il considérait comme noble et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la remplir. Que les âmes aillent en Enfers ou au Paradis l'importait peu, son travail ne consistait qu'à les guider où qu'elles aillent, peu importe ce qu'elles avaient commises de leur vivant. Se détournant du corps désormais sans vie de l'ange et reprenant son visage froid et impassible, Samaël continua à mener les opérations comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher au vu de tous les couples qui leur restaient à détruire.

Les choses progressèrent rapidement dans le monde des humains : en moins de trois jours, plusieurs catastrophes faussement naturelles avaient été déclenchées par Méphistophélès, provocant des dizaines de centaines de morts, plus de soixante pourcent des couples avaient été brisées d'une quelconque manière et le tableau de chasse des démons ne cessait de grandir. Chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et cette organisation faisait pâlir les anges qui ne pouvaient rien faire face aux démons. Il y avait néanmoins quelques êtres blancs qui essayaient de protéger les humains, comme Rin par exemple. Et à vrai dire, Kaito s'en doutait que son ex agirait ainsi, cela faisait même parti de son plan. Son plan pour la faire souffrir, évidemment. Il savait qu'à un moment où un autre, il finirait par la croiser, après tout, il avait pris son quartier en charge, personnellement. Abigor, toujours aux côtés de Samaël, était de plus en plus anxieux pour sa sœur jumelle et son amante, chaque jour qui passait était une véritable torture mentale pour lui : à chaque fois qu'il y avait un mouvement, il avait peur qu'il s'agisse de sa sœur. Il était déchiré entre sa peur pour son supérieur et son amour pour la blonde : il voulait et devait respecter son poste et en même temps, il aimerait prévenir sa jumelle d'aller se réfugier dans le ciel, car lui aussi la connaissait bien et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner les humains, même si elle devait se retrouver seule contre l'armée entière des démons.

Et ce que craignait Rin et qu'attendait Kaito finit par se produire, le dernier jour de la semaine de la Saint-Valentin : l'ange aux cheveux d'or s'interposa entre plusieurs démons et des humains liés par l'amour. Cependant, les simples démons ne réussirent pas à s'en prendre à elle, après tout, elle était l'ange Reiiel obéissant à l'Archange Zadkiel, celui qui était responsable de la justice céleste. La protection de la jeune femme blonde était donc beaucoup plus forte que celle d'un ange de l'amour. En apprenant ça, Samaël sourit, il n'en n'attendait pas moins de cette peste, ce serait vraiment triste si la rendre malheureuse était si simple. Il s'avança donc en personne devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut du mal à retenir son hoquet de surprise en le voyant et son visage se défigura dans une grimace de peur, d'inquiétude et d'anxiété. A travers ses yeux, Kaito avait toujours été un ange encore pur, encore blanc pour elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses êtres confus qui s'étaient détournés de Dieu.

« Laisse-moi passer, Reiiel. » Ordonna l'homme aux yeux bleus en désignant le couple derrière elle. « J'ai à faire avec eux. »

« K... Kaito ? »

« Hm, hm, je suis Samaël, l'ange de la mort. Tu connais peut être mon prénom humain, mais tu ferais mieux de l'oublier à tout jamais. »

« Quand ?! Quand es-tu devenu un de ces êtres noirs ? »

« Je le suis depuis le début, Reiiel, depuis des millénaires. J'ai été l'un des premiers à suivre Lucifer quand ce dernier à quitter le ciel. Mais tu ne devais pas encore exister à l'époque. » Lui révéla-t-il avec un petit sourire désobligeant.

« Je... Je ne bougerais pas ! » Déclara courageusement la jeune femme.

« Tu es trop prévisible, Reiiel. Je m'attendais bien à ton refus, mais te tuer serait beaucoup trop facile. Laisse donc les remords gagner ton âme en voyant le cadavre de ton trop bien-aimé frère. » Ronronna-t-il en se délectant de la peur grandissante qui s'imprimait sur son jolie minois.

Abigor ne put faire aucun geste, que ce soit pour se protéger, se défendre ou attaquer. La lame de la faux se posa dans son cou à une vitesse surhumaine. Samaël ne semblait pas désolé pour ce qu'il comptait faire, son visage s'étira même dans un sourire joyeux.

« Tu crois peut-être que ma faux ne coupe que les âmes ? Mais non, c'est une arme, donc elle est toute à fait capable de couper un corps aussi ! »

Et il exécuta la sentence. En tous cas c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire : faire voler la tête de Len pour la remettre à Rin et l'anéantir moralement. Pourtant, la venu d'un évènement imprévu survint : l'arrivé d'un autre ange. Une femme pour être exact. Ses cheveux bleus-verts flottaient dans son dos, elle portait une robe courte, légère et rose pâle. Ses paupières étaient fermés et ses sourcils froncés dans une mimique de douleur. Pourquoi la douleur ? Parce qu'elle venait de retenir la faux avec sa protection angélique et ensuite sa propre chair. Le sang coulait de ses mains, mais à part son visage crispé, aucune larme ne vint prouver qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Et pourtant... Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre touche la faux à part Samaël, celle-ci attaque l'intrus. Les mains de l'ange se mirent lentement mais sûrement à se colorer de violet, de la fumée s'échappait de sa chair, elle était en train d'être contaminée, attaquée et tuée par la faux. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait y passer, mais la lame s'arracha durement de ses paumes, la faisant crier de douleur. Kaito regardait la femme qui avait osée aller à l'encontre son jugement : il s'agissait de la jolie et magnifique Hatsune Miku, celle qu'il avait rencontrée lors de la soirée de Gakupo, il y a plus d'un an. Plus connu aussi sous le nom de...

« Que viens-tu faire ici Haziel, fille de Raziel ? »

« Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter ! »

« Je ne regrette jamais rien. »

« Si, tu as regretté de trahir Dieu. » Annonça-t-elle plein de convictions.

« Pfff... » Et il éclata de rire. « Tu es bien un ange pour croire ça ! Trahir Dieu et suivre Satan furent les plus belles choses qui ne me furent jamais arrivé. »

« ... Je suis sûre que tu mens ! »

« Si tu as fini ton petit discours inutile, je te prierais de bouger de là. J'ai une sentence à exécuter sur la personne d'Abigor. »

« Non ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu risque de tuer Reiiel par la même occasion. »

« Je sais. Et alors ? »

« ... Pourquoi es-tu si cruel Samaël... ? »

« Parce que c'est dans ma nature. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il leva la faux dans un geste gracieux. Len était pétrifié et à la fois envouté. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il ne le voulait pas. Il regardait la lame brillante qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde et qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais une nouvelle fois, Haziel s'interposa en stoppant la lame avec ses mains définitivement dans un état récupérable. Kaito commençait à en avoir marre de cet ange ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer tranquillement pour une fois ?! Il la tuerait à son tour si c'était nécessaire, jolie minois ou non. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner. En face de lui... _Il_ était là... Ses cheveux rouges avaient anormalement poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos et ses yeux étaient divisés en fentes, ses habits de cuir et son attitude provocante contrastaient magnifiquement avec les deux grandes ailes blanches qui s'étendaient dans son dos. Kaito ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau... Il était complètement sous le charme de cet ange pour qui il ressentait une forte attirance. Attirance qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sitael ? Ce que j'ai dit est donc entrer par une oreille et est tout de suite ressorti par l'autre. »

« Non, je m'en souviens très bien. Mais quoi que tu tenteras, tu ne pourras rien contre moi, Samaël. »

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance ! »

Son cœur se contracta à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais non seulement, il devait régler son compte à Abigor, mais en plus, les démons avaient commencés à s'ameutés, il fallait qu'il se montre impassible et fort devant eux, même si devant lui se tenait la seule personne qui pouvait à la fois faire son bonheur et le briser d'un coup sec, tout aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas possible que cet homme soit son âme-sœur, car en plus d'être son opposé, il était l'un des plus fervents serviteurs de Dieu. Il brandit sa faux et coupa le corps du roux verticalement. Cependant, encore une fois, il ne put pas. Ce qui le choqua le plus, ce ne fut pas le manque de blessures sur la peau de l'ange, mais surtout l'absence de la trainée violette corrosive sur la main qui était pourtant entré en contact avec la lame aiguisée et indomptable de la faux.

« Je suis ton boucle Samaël, on m'a créé pour être avec toi. Ta faux m'accepte, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour toi ? »

« ... »

« Samaël... Pourquoi est-ce tu me rejette ? Je suis ton âme-sœur, pour le meilleur et le pire, je sais que tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas me laisser être à tes côtés ? »

« Jamais, espèce de vermine ! » Cracha Kaito avec une fausse conviction évidente.

Il pensait être toujours devant les autres démons, mais il ne savait pas qu'Akaito avait érigé une barrière autour d'eux pour ne justement pas avoir le problème du public. Son regard de braises s'attrista à vue d'œil.

« C'est parce que je suis un ange ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne m'enticherais jamais d'un ange et encore moins d'un serviteur de Mettatron ! »

« Alors si je deviens un déchu, tu m'accepteras ? »

« ... Pardon ?

« Si je deviens un déchu, tu m'aimeras ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, tu ne quitteras jamais ton Dieu manipulateur ! »

« J'ai été créé pour toi Samaël, je serais toujours de ton côté. »

Et pour couper court à la discussion il l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne voulait pas être infiniment séparé de lui, il voulait juste l'aimer de toute son âme et en tant qu'ange de la mort, capable de comprendre et de lire dans les âmes, il espérait que Samaël le verrait en lui. Pour rien au monde Sitael ne voudrait se battre contre son âme-sœur. On dit que les âmes-sœurs sont choisis par Dieu lui-même, mais au début, Sitael avait été créé pour tenir compagnie à Samaël. Il était tombé amoureux du magnifique qui semblait profondément seul, du premier coup d'œil. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de faire sa connaissance, mais en voyant que l'ange de la mort restait renfermé sur lui-même, il avait décidé de faire une chose que personne n'avait osé faire avant lui : il avait trafiqué son énergie et celle de Kaito pour les lier d'un lien encore plus fort que ceux normaux. Il voulait tellement que le bleuté s'ouvre à lui, le remarque au moins, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas loyales. Malheureusement, ce même jour, Samaël trahit Dieu pour rejoindre Lucifer, devenu Satan. Pendant longtemps, Akaito l'avait cherché désespérément, mais il fut incapable de le trouver depuis le ciel. C'est pour ça qu'il commença à descendre sur Terre : à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, au-delà de toutes les lois. Car en apprenant que son ange de la mort l'avait trahit, Dieu avait interdit à toutes autres êtres célestes de l'approcher, non seulement parce qu'il était dangereux, mais aussi parce que Dieu pensait qu'il méritait la solitude éternelle.

Kaito était embrouillé, il ne savait plus s'il devait faire confiance à Akaito ou pas. Ces baisers si intenses lui faisaient perdre les pédales, certes, mais était-ce suffisant pour le croire ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais la façon dont l'attirait le roux n'était pas seulement physique, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. C'est vrai, il le savait : Sitael était son âme-sœur depuis le début. Lui qui passait autrefois son temps à aider les âmes à trouver leurs chemins, il ne vivait que pour elles, et aujourd'hui, il avait la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, une autre raison de vivre... Peut-être que ça l'effrayait et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il refusait que Sitael soit son âme-sœur : ce dernier l'aimait tellement que c'en était effrayant, affolant, terrifiant... Il avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de l'ange au regard transperçant et que son amour soit moins fort que celui que lui portait le roux. Toutes ses inquiétudes, ses incertitudes, le rendait confus et c'est ce qui formait son blocage : la peur. Et ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas le secouait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il voulait répondre quelque chose aux attentes de Sitael, que ce soit négatif ou positif, il devait dire quelque chose. Sa voix était aussi incertaine que lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire et comment le dire. Samaël ne voulait pas blessé son âme-sœur à cause de paroles trop durs, trop sec, mais comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec de simples mots ?

« Sitael... Je... »

« Oui ? » La voix de son vis-à-vis était douce et rassurante.

« Je t'aime. »

Ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Son cœur avait prit le pas sur sa raison et pour la première fois qu'il connaissait Akaito, il fut celui qui prit les devants et il embrassa son homologue de manière possessive mais tendre. Il dominait complètement ce baiser, les faibles efforts du roux pour essayer d'avoir un court temps le dessus furent vins. Samaël le dominait complètement. Il avait repris du poil de la bête au moment même où le poids sur ses épaules s'était envolé. Il avait retrouvé ses yeux si doux et attentionnés qui avaient manqué au roux. Toutes traces de doutes étaient effacées, ces deux petits mots magiques furent comme une libération de son être. Il n'avait plus cette attitude défensive, protectrice envers lui-même. Akaito était tellement heureux de voir que son âme-sœur le regardait enfin, il aurait put crier de joie si des lèvres douces n'étaient pas posées sur les siennes. Les mains du bleuté commencèrent lentement mais sûrement à découvrir les formes de la seule personne vivante qui l'aimait. Il voulait les imprimer dans sa tête, ne jamais les oublier. Sitael lui était entièrement soumis et s'accrochait à lui de plus en plus fort. Il haletait pendant le court instant pendant lequel il se séparait pour mieux se retrouver. Et dire que quelques jours auparavant, c'est lui qui le mettait dans cet état avec ses baisers. La roue du destin avait tournée, l'ange déchu avait repris ses droits sur la nature et tout était retourné à la normal, comme ça aurait dut être depuis le début.

Les deux êtres célestes avaient complètement oubliés ce qu'il passait entre eux et Sitael ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à chaque baiser de plus, ses ailes devenaient progressivement de plus en plus noires. Mais même s'il le savait, il le laisserait faire : il était si content que Samaël le voit enfin qu'il était d'accord pour sombrer dans la rébellion, tant qu'il pourrait être avec Samaël ! C'est vraiment et seulement tous ce qui l'importait. C'est ainsi qu'il devint petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des échanges amoureux de leurs lèvres, un ange déchu à son tour, ses longues ailes blanches virant tout d'abord au gris, puis à un noir de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus obscur, de plus en plus ténébreux...

**°0o0°**

La semaine de la Saint-Valentin était finie et cette fois, c'était les démons qui avaient gagnés. Comme il y a deux ans. Oui, cela faisait deux ans que Samaël, poussé par la folie, avait tenté de tuer Abigor et que Sitael avait rejoint son camp sans rien demander en échange. Depuis le temps, Samaël avait gardé son attitude imposante auprès des démons et aucun ange n'ignorait son existence. L'ange aux cheveux roux avait évidemment emménagé avec son âme-sœur et ils filaient tous deux le parfait amour, des fois ponctués par des poussés de sadismes de la part de l'ange de la mort qui avait découvert récemment qu'il aimait bien malmené son amant. Ce dernier, fou amoureux du bleuté se laissait faire et il allait même des fois jusqu'à l'incité à le faire. Il aimait le sadisme de Kaito, comme sa douceur, car dans tous les cas, ce dernier le regardait lui et rien que lui. Il devenait le centre d'attention du bleu et c'est tous ce qu'il souhaitait au fond. Appartenir corps et âme à son âme-sœur et que ce dernier se soucis de lui, peu importe la manière dont il le prouve. Et quant à Kaito, il respectait cette volonté. Son monde se résumait à Akaito, la seule personne vivante qui l'avait vraiment aimé. Oh bien sûr, il adorait rendre jaloux le roux impulsif, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister au regard triste de son amant. Être avec lui tous les jours, le voir ne regarder que lui, comme lui ne regardait que Sitael... Tous ça le remplissait de joie. Bien sûr, il avait eut une petite confrontation entre Satan et le nouvel ange déchu, car l'ancien Lucifer reconnaissait Kaito et son pouvoir. Mais la crise de pure jalousie du roux avait vite été calmée par un simple baiser. Le bleu le trouvait trop mignon quand il se mettait en colère pour lui et qu'il se comportait un peu comme un gamin, il était alors adorable.

En ce moment, les deux amants passaient du temps ensemble dans la maison émotive de Kaito. Le bleuté avait allongé sa tête sur les genoux d'Akaito et ce dernier caressait amoureusement et doucement ses cheveux et son visage, comme s'il était fait de la porcelaine la plus fragile.

« Dis-moi Sitael... »

« Oui ? » Répondit le dénommé, tendit que sa main cajolait la joue de son amant.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de spécial pour que tu tombe amoureux de moi ? »

« Tu as été magnifique. »

« C'est pas une réponse ça ! » S'exclama le bleuté.

« Mais c'est la mienne. »

« Tricheur... » Marmonna Kaito.

Le roux sourit en le voyant fixer le dossier du canapé avec son regard de tueur. Le pauvre fauteuil tout de même, il n'y était pour rien ! Mais le roux pouvait affirmer que s'il avait été un être vivant, il se serait ratatiné ou même enfuis à l'heure qu'il est. Concernant son amant, il n'avait pas menti. Il se souvenait parfaitement le jour où il avait vu le bleuté pour la première fois comme si c'était hier...

_« J'ai enfin réussit à leur échapper ! Putain, qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être chiant avec leur enseignement à deux sous ! Oui bon bref, j'ai réussit à leur échapper, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais où est ce que j'ai atterris moi ? Ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai été créé, je ne connais pas le Paradis par cœur non plus... Purée, en plus y a personne ! ... Si ça se trouve, je me trouve dans un endroit réservé à Dieu... Ou alors il se passe des choses louches ici... J'ai à peine deux jours, j'ai pas envie d'être détruit tout de suite ! »_

_Je regarde autour de moi, la peur me prenant aux tripes, à chaque bruits j'ai peur de tomber sur l'un de ses Archanges, ils n'ont pas l'air commode avec les airs sévères et sérieux._

_« Faut vraiment que je retourne chez Mettatron... »_

_Cet endroit dégageait une atmosphère mystérieuse, lourde. Elle était propice aux curieux courageux, mais là, j'ai juste peur. Une immense peur qui me prends à la gorge et qui envahit tout mon corps. C'est presque douloureux... Soudain je vois quelque chose bouger... Je ne respire plus, je me fais le plus petit possible en espérant qu'on ne me verra pas. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai beau avoir le physique d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, je viens juste de naitre quoi ! Quelque chose sort soudain du sol devant moi. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Un cri qui aurait put alerter tous le Paradis au vu de ma peur. Une fois la surprise passée, la curiosité prend doucement le pas sur ma peur et je sors un tout petit peu de ma cachette pour observer ce que j'ai vu..._

_C'est... Une femme ? Oh Putain la paire nichons qu'elle a ! Mais attends deux secondes... Comment elle a fait pour traverser le sol... ? C'est quand même pas à cause de sa poitrine démesurée... Si ? Bah en tous cas, elle ne m'a pas vu, c'est déjà un bon point pour moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à se dévisser le cou comme ça ? Et d'ailleurs... Pourquoi elle est transparente... ? La peur revient et mes yeux s'écarquillent, je comprends enfin que j'ai devant moi un fantôme... Mais le seul endroit où les fantômes peuvent circuler, c'est le monde des morts... Je suis descendu si loin ? Non impossible, Mettatron m'a dit qu'il faut plusieurs jours à un ange pour arriver au monde des morts et moi j'ai même pas encore mes ailes. Impossible que je sois là-bas donc. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'une âme fait ici ? Peut-être il faudrait mieux que je la suive._

_L'excitation de l'aventure s'empare de mon être. Je suis le fantôme en rampant à même le sol. L'âme ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence, elle était trop occupée à chercher quelque chose. Finalement, elle se met à voler à une vitesse folle vers un endroit qui pour moi est comme les autres. Mais soudain, je m'arrête, devant moi se tient un ange devant une marre aux étranges reflets dorés. L'âme se dirige vers cet ange et se dernier se redresse lentement en voyant le fantôme s'approcher de lui. Il est magnifique : de longs cheveux bleus tombent en cascade dans son dos, comme une rivière. Les reflets lumineux de la marre donnent l'impression qu'il a des perles d'or dans les cheveux. Son regard aussi bleu que deux topazes est tendre, sensible et affectueux. Son doux sourire est destiné au fantôme. Je retiens mon souffle, je suis subjugué par sa beauté. Je me demande s'il s'agit d'un amour interdit entre un vivant et un mort, entre un ange et un fantôme... Je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui aime l'eau de rose, mais je trouve que ça serait quand même romantique. Dans sa main droite, il a une grande faux d'un blanc éclatant. Dans les manuels qu'on m'a donnés, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir lu quelque chose sur des anges qui portent avec eux des faux... C'est un imposeur ?_

_« Que ton âme soit libéré de tous tes tourments et que ta douleur vienne se recueillir dans mon cœur. »_

_Soudain, la faux trancha nette le fantôme. Je me retiens de ne pas bondir. Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Bizarrement, l'âme de la femme aux gros seins semblent sereine, voir même souriante. C'est vraiment bizarre ce qu'il se passe, parce que là, le fantôme est en train de disparaitre. Littéralement, il disparait dans le sens littéral du terme ! J'ai soudain l'impression qu'il me regarde, moi. Je n'ose même plus respirer... Cet ange est si imposant... Si beau... Mais je dois me tromper, parce qu'il se rassoit près de la marre dorée, il ne m'a ni parler, ni incité à approcher. Je me suis fait des idées, il ne m'a pas vu._

_« Samaël ! »_

_Quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Celui-là je le connais, c'est l'Archange Michael ! Et il est vivant lui. Il donne l'accolade au bleuté qui ne sourcille pas. Pourtant vu comme il est fort, il aurait quand même du bouger, un tout petit quoi... Mais merde, c'est qui ce type, ce "Samaël" à la fin ?_

_« Michael... Bonjour. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »_

_« Je regardais s'il n'y avait pas d'âmes errantes qui avaient besoin de moi. »_

_« ... Tu sais Samaël, tu vas devenir fou à force de passer tes journées ici, tout seul ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas seul... »_

_Je retiens une fois de plus ma respiration... Il va révéler ma présence ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il m'a vraiment vu tout à l'heure ! Merde, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin sur l'Archange Michael me trouve... Je vais me faire gronder par Mettatron et en plus, j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais être ici... Je risque d'être réinitialisé... Dieu, faite qu'il ne dise rien, pitié ! Ouais, je sais c'est plus qu'étrange pour un ange d'implorer Dieu, mais c'est une expression que j'ai lu dans un roman humain._

_« ... Un fantôme vient de me rendre visite. » Finit le bleuté._

_« ... » Fit Michael._

_« ... » Et moi j'étais pas mieux._

_« Je crois que c'est trop tard et que tu es déjà fou Samaël... Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps. » Il fait semblant de pleurer._

_« Je ne suis pas fou alors arrête de te payer de ma tête. » Le gronda le bleuté, les sourcils froncés et la colère recouvrant son ton doux._

_Même fâché il reste magnifique... L'Archange rigole et met en pagaille les longs cheveux bleus de l'ange._

_« Je rigolais Samaël, sourit un peu plus quoi ! Et faudrait vraiment penser à te couper les cheveux, de dos on dirait une femme ! »_

_« Crétin. » Déclara l'ange à la faux en soupirant, d'un air désabusé._

_« Hein ? Mais comment tu parles à un supérieur toi ?! » S'exclama Michael, faussement en colère._

_« Je n'obéis à aucun Archange, donc techniquement tu n'es pas mon supérieur. »_

_« ... C'est vrai ça... » Déclara-t-il après un temps où il avait prit le temps de réfléchir._

_Je profite qu'il soit occupé pour reculer silencieusement et essayer de rentrer chez Mettatron. A mon retour, il me gronde, je le sais, je le comprends à son ton, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il dit, l'image de l'ange à la faux occupe toutes mes pensées. Il est si beau, mais si seul aussi... Comment il s'appelle déjà... ? Ah oui, "Samaël". Mettatron voit que je suis ailleurs, il arrête donc de crier et je me dirige vers ma chambre, je me jette presque sur les manuels et je cherche rapidement, comme si c'était un besoin fondamental, tous ce que je peux trouver sur cet ange. Et là je trouve..._

_« Samaël. L'ange de la mort. Personne ne sait si Dieu qui l'a créé où les âmes errantes humaines. Il n'est sous les ordres d'aucun Archange et sa seule et unique mission est de donner le repos aux âmes des êtres qui quittent le monde vivant pour gagner celui des morts. Il est le seul ange à posséder une arme qui permet de faire le transfert entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Il s'agit d'une faux blanche corrosive pour tout autre ange qui la toucherait : elle n'accepte d'être touchée que par son maitre et semble être vivante par un procédé inconnue pour le moment. »_

_Je referme le livre et le serre contre moi. Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond blanc de ma chambre._

_« Samaël... »_

_Son nom franchit mes lèvres et je n'ai qu'une pensée le concernant : « il est vraiment magnifique »._

Akaito sourit en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le bleuté. Encore aujourd'hui, il était sûr que Samaël l'avait vu à travers le fantôme. Il regarda la mine bougonneuse de son amant. Les expressions s'épanouissaient beaucoup plus facilement sur son visage depuis qu'il avait trahit Dieu et juste pour ça, le roux lui avait donné raison de le faire. Il se pencha embrassa sa tempe, lui arrachant un petit sourire contre sa volonté.

« Merci de me laisser être à tes côtés, Samaël. »

Ce dernier se relève d'un coup, il semble en colère et Sitael ne voit pas pourquoi...

« C'est à moi de te remercier, idiot ! C'est moi qui devrait te remercier d'être avec moi et de m'aimer... »

Et sur ce, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, dans son baiser un peu coléreux, qui tourne rapidement à un échange doux, amoureux, et pleins de sentiments. La maison réagit à ce fiévreux baiser et les murs se colorent de rouges, des coussins en forme de cœur et pleins de fourrure apparaissent sur le canapé. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparent enfin, ils mettent un peu de temps avant de remarquer le changement : ils sont trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avec tendresses. Samaël est le premier qui se met à rigoler. Tout de même passer du blanc habituel à des couleurs chaudes, qui font presque cocon d'amour, c'est amusant. Il faut un peu plus de temps à Sitael pour réagir : même si ça fait deux ans qu'il habite ici, il n'a toujours pas pris l'habitude de cette maison émotive. Mais il accompagne bien volontiers son amant dans son rire. Les doigts entrelacés ensemble.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de Fin** : Et voilà ! Terminé ! J'espère que c'est mieux maintenant en plusieurs parties et que vous avez appréciez la lecture de cet os ^^*

Un petit com' pour le voyage ? _xP_


End file.
